Az életmentő
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Hawaii, tengerpart, bikinis macák és fürdőgatyás srácok. Kinek kell ennél több? Naruto egy ilyen helyen dolgozik, de egy nap betoppan a nagy szerelem. De vajon ki is?
1. Az első pillantás

Fehér homokkal borított part, kristálytiszta kék tenger és rengeteg turista. Ez Hawaii. Aki ide ellátogat nem bánja meg, mert a paradicsom kellős közepébe csöppen, akár férfi akár nő az illető. Hatalmas partszakasz tartozik egy férfi felügyelete alá, nők ezreinek a szerencséjére. Mondhatjuk hogy ő a szőke herceg, fehér széken, mert hát a ló elég furcsán nézne ki egy ilyen helyen. Naruto keze alatt sok ember fordul meg naponta, főleg az ellenkező nem tagjaiból. Szegény vízi mentőnek a hócipője van tele az állandó vaklármák miatt, amit a hölgyikék rendeznek le, hogy a figyelmét rájuk fordítsa. Most is éppen ott ült helyén, és szeme percenként több száz emberen átfutott, keresve a veszélyforrásokat. Teljesen nyugodt volt a terep, így volt ideje elnézni az öltözők felé, ahol leragadt. Gyönyörű idomokkal megáldott kecses nő állt az egyik fülke ajtajában és próbálta bikinijének a felső részét megigazítani, de néha egy-egy apróságból több látszott mint kellene. Ívelt háta és lapos hasa tökéletesen illet az összképhez, de az a cseresznyevirág színű haj, amely a nő vállát simogatta, egyszerűen megbabonázta a szőkét. Mégis egy apró dolog még jobban vonzotta Naruto tekintetét; a smaragdzöld szempár. A Nap selymesen csillant meg a drágaköveken, hihetetlen ragyogást adva a lány arcának, de a gyönyörhöz még csatlakozott a széles mosoly, mely alól hófehér fogak látszódtak. Egy szóval: tökéletes. Naruto kezdett felvillanyozódni, de ekkor belegondolt abba, hogy egy ilyen szépség nem jár egyedül, így tekintetét most a férfi öltöző felé vezette. Nyílt a fülkeajtó és a szőke szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. Márvány fehér bőr, erősen kidolgozott test és fekete haj, mely hátul fel volt zselézve. Narutót ez a stílus inkább egy kacsának a hátsófertályára emlékeztette, de nem időzött el ilyen apróságokon, hanem inkább kiélvezte a látvány minden pillanatát. Az vízi mentő próbálta keresni a másik szemeit, de a látvány elé lógó tincsek nem engedtek utat. Hosszú pillanatok múlva a kék szempár meglelte amit keresett. Olyan mély fekete szemeket talált, mely magába szippantotta; mint egy fekete lyuk. A hajának és szemének sötét árnyalata teljes kontrasztban állt a bőrének színével. Kezdett egy Olümposzi Istenre hasonlítani, de Naruto ezt a feltevést inkább kizárta. A nő még szélesebb mosollyal lépett a savanyú képű mellé, valamit éppen magyarázott neki. A fekete hajú csak egy újabb pofát vágott válaszként és elindult a part felé. A lány egy duzzogást színlelve futott a másik mellé, majd elé, és sunyi kacsintásokkal invitálta a másikat. Narutónak a jelenetet látva nyelnie kellett egy hatalmasat, utána lassan végignyalt ajkain, de elhúzta az orrát a sós íz érzésére. A lány érezte, hogy valaki figyeli őt és a vízi mentőknek épített faház felé nézett, de bizony a lélegzete is elállt. Napbarnított bőr, szőke haj és kék szemek, amiket igaz, csak egy pillanatig látott, de ennyi is elég volt, hogy a szívébe vésődjön. A mesebeli herceg; gondolta minden lány, aki meglátta az életmentőt. Az újonnan jött hölgy véleménye sem volt más. Ugyan azt a trükköt vetette be, mint eddig előtte több százan. Naruto már ugrott is a helyéről, útközben lekapta az akasztóról a mentőtorpedót és kezdődhetett az akció. Sakura fuldoklást színlelt, viszont picivel később tényleg begörcsölt a lába a sok kapálózástól, és ezért többet kényszerült a víz alá. Naruto kezdte azt hinni, hogy most nem csak vaklárma, és ösztönei azt súgták, hogy szedje a lábát. Kb már a combja közepéig ért a víz, amikor fejest ugrott és szélsebes tempóban úszott a rózsaszín folt felé. "Ha nem sietek megfullad!" - gondolta magában, és még gyorsabbra fogta az iramot. Amikor megérezte a lány bőrének selymességét, férfiassága reagált az érzésre, de azért még volt önkontrollja, így a nadrág dudorja egy pár másodperc múlva visszasüllyedt. A mentőtorpedót becsúsztatta a lány kezei alá, így adva biztonságot a süllyedéstől. Naruto vett egy nagy levegőt és elkezdett úszni a part felé, néha hátrapillantva a ziháló lányra. "Végre talaj." - mély sóhaj hagyta el a szőke ajkait. Hátralépett a nőhöz, lassan felemelte és a karjai közt vitte ki a vízből, egészen addig a napozószékig, ahol a párjával foglaltak helyet. Naruto nagyon óvatosan tette le a testet a székbe, vigyázva, nehogy véletlenül is összetörje. Sakura felszisszent, amikor lába kiegyenesedett, és a begörcsölt izmok meghúzódtak. A vízi mentő egy kedves mosoly kíséretében gyengéden masszírozni kezdte a nő lábát, aki kipirult arccal figyelte az ügyködő kezeket. Pár perc múlva Sakura már lábra tudott állni, még egy pár perc és akár a maratont is végigfuthatta volna, olyan jól érezte magát. Naruto felállt és egy "Vigyázzon magára." köszönés kíséretében elakart menni, de a mögéje álló test nem adott utat. Meglepődött, amikor a zselézett hajú férfit látta.

-Mégis mit csinálsz, Sakura? - hideg hangja tűszúrásként hatolt Naruto bőre alá.

-Ez a kedves férfi megmentette az életemet. Begörcsölt a lábam és fuldokolni kezdtem, de ő jött és segített. Na és te eddig hol voltál? - Sakura is pont olyan hangon válaszolt, mint amilyenen a férfi kérdezett.

-Annak a nőnek segítettem lekenni a hátát napolajjal. - mutatott egy csinos szőke lány felé, két copfja lágyan lengett a szélben. - Megkért, én meg nem tudtam mit válaszolni.

-Te áruló! Inkább kenegetted a hátát, minthogy rajtam segíts? - a rózsaszín hajú kezdett ideges lenni.

-Pont ahogy mondod. Honnan tudjam hogy komolyan fuldokolsz, amikor arra gondoltam, hogy éppen az "életmentődnek" a figyelmét akartad felkelteni.

-Sasuke, te disznó! Hogy mered? Tudod mit? Szakítok veled! Ekkora egy tahó, tuskót mint te, még nem látott a világ! Gondoltam, hogy tényleg szeretsz engem, de most látom be, nagyon nagyot tévedtem! Ez az egy hónap nem jelentett neked semmit, ugye? Megdugtál jó párszor és ennyi! Kész! Vége! Nem leszek a játékszered többé! - Sakura jelenete pár tekintetet odavonzott, közben Naruto szívesebben süllyedt volna el a tengerfenék legmélyebb részébe. A szőke copfos is meglátta a szomszédban balhézókat, és a nagyon ismerős szőke hajkoronát, melyből csurgott le a víz. Odasétált a párhoz, majd ránézett az életmentőre, utána egy-egy pillantást vetett a párra.

-Naruto-nii-chan, mi folyik itt? Mégis mibe ütötted megint az orrodat? - Naruto dermedten nézte a lány kék szemeit, SOS jeleket küldve felé.

-Nii-chan? Akkor ti testvérek vagytok? - Sakura ránézett a szőke férfira, utána a lányra.

-Sosem mondtuk az ellenkezőjét. Mivel belebeszéltem a vitátokba, megragadom az alkalmat és bemutatkozok. Uzumaki Naruko a nevem és Naruto kishúga vagyok. Gondolom ti ketten jártok. - Naruko hol Sasukére, hol Sakurára nézett.

-Már nem. - Sakura mérgesen fordította el a fejét.

-Gondolom miattam van az egész, mert megkértem őt, - itt Sasukére mutatott, - hogy kenje be a hátamat, mert egyedül nem bírom. Ez azért volt, mert Nii-chan-t akartam megkérni, de láttam, hogy téged indult kimenteni a vízből, - most Sakurára mutatott. - ezért nem volt más választásom. Mivel ez a kedves férfi volt legközelebb hozzám, így őt kértem meg. Sajnálom.

-Naruko... - Naruto majdnem elsírta magát húga őszinteségén.

-Nii-chan, nem kellene visszamenned a helyedre? Lehet, hogy valaki pont most akar vízbe fulladni, te meg itt lopod a napot. Gyerünk, egy-kettő. - katonás viccelődéssel visszatessékelte bátyját a magas székhez. Visszafordult a párhoz, majd meghajolt és elindult a törölközője felé, de egy hang megállította.

-Te Japánból jöttél? - Sakura enyhe meglepődéssel a hangjában szólt a lány után.

-Igen. Naruto és én Japánból költöztünk ide, miután a szüleink meghaltak egy balesetben. - Naruko nem fordult hátra.

-Értem. Részvétem. - a rózsaszín hajú lehajtotta a fejét.

-Semmi gond. Van egy rokonunk aki befogadott minket, de mivel már felnőttek vagyunk, ezért elköltöztünk tőle és ketten élünk itt a parton. Ha akartok, gyertek el egyszer hozzánk. Szívesen látunk titeket. - Naruko csak a fejét fordította a pár felé és széles vigyort eresztett meg.

-Sasuke mit szólsz hozzá?

-Nem szakítottunk? Legalább is felőlem a kapcsolatunknak vége, mert amit a fejemhez vágtál, azt nem bocsájtom meg neked. - ezzel Sasuke fölkapta a táskáját és elindult kocsija felé. Naruko utánaszaladt és az ablakon át, átadott a feketének egy cetlit.

-Ez a mobilszámom. Ha elakarsz egyszer jönni hozzánk, ezen a számon megtalálsz és akkor elmondom, hogy merre menj. Remélem még látjuk egymást. - Naruko ellépett a Ferrari mellől, amely hangos morgást követve elindult. Sakura ott maradt a parton, és próbálta felfogni az eseményeket. A szőke lány odament a szoborrá vált nőhöz és gyengéden megrázogatta. - Gyere, elmegyünk a házunkba, és ott megiszunk egy jó üdítőt. Az majd felfrissít. - Sakura egy bólintással jelezte, hogy elfogadja a meghívást. Naruto meglátta ahogy húga Sakurának segít összepakolni, majd elindulnak a kijárati kapu felé. Egy percbe se telt bele, megcsörrent a telefonja; SMS-t kapott. "Naruto, Sakura és én elmegyünk hozzánk, megiszunk egy üdítőt. Ha kész a műszakod, gyere haza. Szerető húgod, Naruko." Naruto elmosolyodott, és áldta az eget, hogy ilyen jószívű testvért kapott az élettől.

Minato és Kushina meghaltak egy balesetben, maguk mögött hagyva egy elveszett testvérpárt. Naruto és Naruko állandóan együtt voltak, és próbáltak egymásnak vigaszt nyújtani. Ahogy nőttek, lehetett látni, hogy melyikőjüknek milyen szerepe van. Naruto volt a fizikai ember, aki megvédte magát és húgát minden bajtól, Naruko pedig volt az ész kettejük közül. Bármilyen pénzügyi vagy más probléma adódott, a szőke kislány rögtön azon ügyködött, hogy elsimítsa a dolgokat. Tsunade, a nagynénijük sokat dicsérte a kis hölgyet az éles esze miatt, Naruto pedig a fizikai ereje miatt lett rokonuk kedvence. A két árvából, rövid időn belül milliomos lett. Tsunade tőzsdéből élt és nagy lehetőségeket látott Narukóban, így azt vette a fejébe, hogy megtanítja minden apró trükkre. A lány gyors tempóban haladt előre és Tsunade észre sem vette, hogy a tanítványa lehagyta. Néhány hónap múlva Naruko vett egy gyönyörű villát a tengerparton, ahova bátyjával együtt beköltözött. Naruto is próbálta elsajátítani a tőzsde fortélyait, de neki ez magasnak bizonyult. Naruko szerette Narutót ezzel cukkolni, de végül mind a ketten nagy nevetésben törtek ki. Így teltek napjaik, közben vagyonuk egyre gyarapodott. Mostanra az Uzumaki testvérek híresek az egész világon, és a leggazdagabbak listáján a 4.-ik helyet foglalják el.

Naruto gondolatait lezárva pillantott vissza a tengerre. Újra munkájára tudott koncentrálni. Naruko eközben a villa elé érkezett. Autójából kinyúlva ütötte be a kapukódot, és amint a számsor helyesnek bizonyult, egy hangos kattanás után a vaskapu mindkét szárnya szélesre tárult, utat engedve gazdájuknak. Naruko megállt a bejárati ajtónál és kiszállt. Sakura követte vendéglátója példáját, és ugyan úgy elhagyta az autót. A szőke lány egy kártyát húzott végig az ajtó zárjában, és amint az kinyílt, beljebb lépett vendégével együtt. A hatalmas villa hangulatossága meglepte Sakurát. Olyannak képzelte el, mint minden más gazdag embernek a lakhelyét; fehér falak, néhány ugyan olyan szívű bútor és hatalmas szobák, de ez a ház másmilyen érzést váltott ki belőle. Innen sugárzott az otthon melege. A falak világos krém színe, összhangban volt a fa szekrényekkel és az óriási faalapú üvegasztallal. A sötét barna színű ülő alkalmatosságok kontrasztban álltak a világos felülettel, de máshogy nem lehetne elképzelni. Fantasztikusan nézett ki a nappali, Sakura meg azon gondolkodott, hogy minden felé ilyen kellemes? Naruko mosolyogva figyelte a rózsaszín hajút, ahogy ámulva-bámulva körülnéz.

-Ezt te rendezted így be? - Sakura még most sem csukta be az útközben nyitva felejtett száját.

-Ha azt mondom hogy nem, meglepődsz? - némi játékosság szűrődött ki a homályos válaszból.

-Az biztos. De ha tényleg nem te voltál, akkor ki? Egy villaberendezőt sem láttam még, aki ilyen otthonosan csinálná meg a kuncsaftja házát.

-Naruto.

-Mi van vele? - értetlenkedett Sakura.

-Naruto volt aki megtervezte az egészet, és aki megvalósította. Az ő elméjének a végeredménye az, amit most látsz. - Naruko mosolya vigyorba csapott át.

-Neeee! - lepődött meg még jobban a vendég. - Ez komoly?

-Igen. Nagyon tehetséges bátyám van, de a matekhoz, meg az ehhez hasonlókhoz hóthülye. - a két lány egyszerre nevetett fel.

-Jó veled beszélgetni, Naruko. Am mond csak, a bátyádnak van pillanatnyilag barátnője?

-Két hosszú hete szakított vele az a kúrva Hinata. Meg is kapta tőlem a magáét... - Naruko feje kezdett egyre vörösebb árnyalatot felvenni, a dühtől arcába tóduló vér hatására. - Valami hülye kutyaimádó miatt dobta Narutót, és szegénykém egy hétig ki se jött a szobájából, csak sírt. Utána 4-5 napig úgy járkált le-föl a házban mint egy élőhalott. Tegnapelőtt reggel láttam először mosolyogni, tegnap meg már a régi Naruto köszöntött engem. Szóval, hogy lerövidítsem, most nincs senkije. Ha össze akarsz jönni vele, figyelmeztetlek, nem lesz könnyű dolgod velem, ha bántani mered. Ő az egyetlen az életemben, szóval nehogy sírni lássam őt miattad, mert ugyan abban lesz részed mint Hinatának. Lehet, hogy még rosszabb lesz a büntetésed.

-Oké, oké. Vágom. Mond csak Naruko, milyen lányokat szeret a bátyád? Gondolod bejövök neki? Szeretnék összejönni vele, de nem tudom, hogyan közelíthetném meg. Adsz tanácsot? - Sakura zöld szemei, most könyörgően csillogtak Naruko felé. A szőke lány vett egy mély levegőt, utána azt lassan kifújta.

-Nem gondolod, hogy előtte várhatnál egy pár napot? Legalább amíg csitul a felkavart levegő közted és Sasuke között. Nem szeretném ha Naruto összejönne egy olyan lánnyal, aki amint szabaddá vált, máris szalad a következő útjába akadó fiúhoz. Remélem érted az érveimet.

-Igen, értem és igazad van. Várok egy-két hetet. - Sakura felállt a helyéről, majd mélyen meghajolt. - Köszönöm Naruko, nagyon sokat segítettél.

-Várj, Sakura. Még nem ittunk semmit.

-Nem baj. Most inkább haza megyek. - már indult is az ajtó felé.

-Haza viszlek. - mondta Naruko, és már kapta is fel a kocsikulcsot az üveg asztalról, de a nő szavai megállították.

-Inkább sétálok egyet. Ki kell tisztítanom a fejemet ettől a sok gondolattól.

-Rendben van. Nos, bármikor eljöhetsz hozzánk, mi szívesen fogadunk. Akkor majd egyszer. - köszönt el a szőke, Sakura pedig intett kezével és kedvesen mosolygott.

Naruto műszaka végre véget ért. Amikor végre sikerült összepakolnia a cuccait, hátizsákját a vállára kapva, elindult a nagy parkoló felé, hogy végre beülhessen sportkocsijába. Ebben különböztek Narukóval. Naruto jobban szerette a sportkocsikat és a dzsipeket, míg a lány inkább az elegáns autókért volt oda. Amint a kulcs gombját lenyomva megvillantak autójának a lámpái, kinyitotta a sofőr felőli ajtót és bedobta a táskáját a másik ülésre, majd egy halk huppanással beült a volán mögé. Becsukta az ajtót és az indító kulcsot beillesztve a zárba, felmordult a motor. Hawaii olyan hely volt, ahol nem kellett bekapcsolni a biztonsági övet, de Naruto még Japánban megtanulta, hogy ez szükséges, és most csak a megszokás kedvéért húzta át a fekete övet a mellkasán. Leengedte a tetőt, így haját hevesen borzolta a sebes szél. Nyugodtan kihajtott a parkolóból, és a gázpedált tövig nyomva indult el haza. Amikor elért a bejárathoz észrevette, hogy egy ismeretlen autó parkol bent. Csengetett, így húga tudta, hogy hazaért. Nem kellett egy percnél több és a vaskapu már meg is mozdult. Naruto behajtott az másik autó mellé, leállította a motort, majd kiszállt. Valamiért habozott bemenni, mégis kíváncsisága erősebb volt az intő suttogástól. Odalépett az ajtóhoz és benyitott. Hallotta húgát, hogy valakivel vidáman cseveg. Menten a rózsaszín hajú jutott eszébe, és arra gondolt, hogy meglepi a lányokat. Berontott a napaliba és elüvöltötte magát.

-Megjött a ti vízi mentőőőtök! - de ekkor elkerekedtek a szemei. Nem Sakura ült ott, hanem a volt fiúja, Sasuke.

-Dobe. - Naruko és Sasuke egyszerre mondták ki azt a rövid szót, amitől Naruto simán agyvérzést tudott kapni. A két meglepett személy egymásra nézett, majd Naruko nevetni kezdett, míg Sasuke csak egy félmosolyt engedett meg magában, de alig tudta lenyelni röhögőgörcsét. Naruto dühtől vörös arca nagyon aranyosnak hatott abban a pillanatban. "Aranyos? Mégis miket gondolok én?" - Sasuke meglepődött saját gondolatain, közben észre sem vette, hogy megsüllyed mellette a kanapé. Naruto huppant le, két könyökét megtámasztotta a térdein, kézfejébe pihentette állát. Sasuke is rendesen végigmérte a másikat, amire ösztönösen nyelt egyet. "Mit művelek? Hisz ez egy fiú! Egy hihetetlenül sexi fiú. Franc!"

-Mond csak húgi, Sakura már elment? - Sasuke meglepődött a kérdés hallatán.

-Igen bátyus, elkerültétek egymást. Sasuke csak az előbb érkezett. Ah! Jó hogy eszembe jutott. Még nem is hoztam semmit a vendégünknek. - ezzel Naruko kirobogott a nappaliból. Naruto hátradőlt és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kanapé sarkában, közben jól megvizsgálta a mellette ülőt. Sasuke érezte a másik pillantását, és megborzongott a gondolatra. Nem az undor miatt futott végig rajta a hideg, hanem azért mert ez a férfi nézte őt. "Egy Dobe. Egy hülye Dobe miatt érzem magam ennyire feszültnek. Ez nem lehet igaz!" Naruko egy tálcával a kezében tért vissza a két sráchoz és a fiúk elé téve a poharak megtöltötte narancslével. Pár jégkocka volt a poharakban, így még hűsítőbbnek hatott az ital. Naruto és húga kedvence volt a narancslé. Valamiért ez a gyümölcs nagyon hasonlított rájuk, legalább is így gondolták. Naruto kortyolt párat a frissítőből, majd letette az asztalra.

-Naruko, mondott valamit Sakura mielőtt elment? - a kérdezett habozott a válaszadással, de végül is nem volt mit veszítenie.

-Hát mondott. Például azt mondta, hogy össze szeretne jönni veled, csak nem meri megkérdezni. - Naruto arcán a meglepettség után egy hatalmas vigyor terült el.

-Ezaz! - rikkantott boldogan a fiú.

-Mi van? - a copfos nem értette bátyja reakcióját.

-Az, hogy én is szeretnék összejönni Sakurával, csak nem tudtam, hogy hogy érzi magát, miután szakított vele. - ujjával Sasuke felé mutatott. - Dejó! Hagyott mobilszámot, vagy bármit ahol elérhetem? - Sasuke szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult a gondolatra. Visszavonhatatlanul beleesett Narutóba, de tudta, hogy sosem lehet az övé. Felállt, megköszönte a vendéglátást és olyan gyorsan elviharzott, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott.

Az Uchiha ház hatalmas teraszán egy hosszú fekete hajú férfi üldögélt és éppen az aznapi újságban kutatott valami érdekes hír után. Amikor rájött, hogy a szokásos hülyeségen kívül semmi más sincs, inkább letette a papírokat és rágyújtott egy szál cigire. Lassan szívta miközben látta, hogy nyílik a nagykapu és egy sportkocsi robog be rajta. Letette a füstölgő vackot, így üdvözölni tudta a betévedőt.

-Üdv itthon, Sasuke. - mély hangja a folyó csobogására emlékeztette az embert. A másik egy nagyon feldúlt morgással válaszolt, majd átlépett a bejárati ajtón, nyílegyenest a szobájába, aminek az ajtaját úgy bevágta, hogy az majdnem leszakadt. Itachi elkerekedett szemekkel nézte öccsét, akit ennyire dühösnek és szomorúnak még nem látott. Fellépkedett a lépcsőkön, odaállt a szoba elé és kopogott. Semmi válasz, ezért még egyszer megpróbálta. Erre csak egy "Hagyj békén!" morgást kapott, és ekkor Itachi utolsó türelmi szála is elszakadt. Engedély nélkül nyitotta ki az ajtót és lépett be. Sasuke szemei csillogtak a dühtől, mert még ilyen pillanataiban sem hagyják magára. Az idősebbik testvér elsétált az ágyig, leült annak a szélére és tenyerével simogatni kezdte öccse fejét. - Mi a baj?

-Semmi. - morgása majdnem sírásba csapott át.

-Hazudsz. Ez nyilvánvaló. És tudod, hogy nem szeretem ha hazudsz. Halljam. Ki bántott téged? - hangja most ellenkezést nem tűrően hatott.

-Tudni akarod? Az élet. Az bántott a legjobban.

-Miért?

-Mert olyannak teremtett, amilyen vagyok a hülye hajlamaimmal együtt.

-Ezt meg hogy érted?

-Buzi vagyok, a kúrva életbe! Belezúgtam egy srácba, baszd ki! - üvöltötte torka szakadtából.

-És ez miért baj? - Sasukét teljesen meglepte Itachi reakciója. A fiatalabbik azt hitte, hogy bátyja majd undorodva elhúzódik tőle és elkerült tíz lépésnyi távolságban, de ehelyett ezt kérdi.

-Miért? Nem érted? B-u-z-i vagyok!

-Ebben nem látok semmi rosszat. Ha te a fiúkat szereted, akkor ezen nincs mit változtatni. Úgy vagy jó, ahogy vagy, aki meg nem fogad el így, az mehet legelni. Na de most hogy mondtad, hogy belezúgtál valakibe, elmesélnéd nekem?

-Mégis mit?

-Hogy néz ki, hány éves, mi a neve, szeret ő is téged?

-Húha! Egy: rohadtul jól néz ki. Vízi mentő a parton. Kettő: 25-26 éves lehet, nem tudom pontosan. Három: Uzumaki Narutónak hívják. Négy: Sakurával akar összejönni, szóval a válaszom, nem.

-Sakurával? De hát ő a te barátnőd, nem? Legalábbis vele vagy kapcsolatban kb egy hónapja.

-Ő volt, csakhogy amikor lementünk a partra úszni, összevesztünk egy félreértés miatt és én úgy láttam jónak, ha vége lesz ennek a hazugságnak. Olyasmit vágott a fejemhez az a ringyó, amit soha az életben nem bocsájtok meg neki.

-Nem gondolod, hogy túlreagáltad? Csak azért kérdezem, mert nagyon gyorsan felfortyansz apróságokon. Lehet, hogy te hibáztál valahol, csak nem akarod belátni.

-Nem! Én sose hibázok! - Itachi a szemét forgatta.

-Benned erősebb az Uchiha büszkeség mint bennem, - tartott egy kis szünetet. - sajnos. Figyelj, ha már Sakurával nem jött össze, akkor próbáld meg azzal a Naruto gyerekkel. Lehet, hogy vele jobban kijönnél. Még nem jött össze Sakurával, ugye? Akkor meg ragadd meg az alkalmat és szerezd meg magadnak, mert ha csak itt siránkozol, az ex nőd szépen elrángatja a szerelmedet az orrod elől. Gondolom ezt nem akarod.

-Nem hát, de mégis hogyan csináljam, hisz ő a lányokat szereti. Nem hiszem hogy csak a nézésemmel megtudnám hódítani, mint az eddigi összes lányt.

-Ez igaz, de attól még meg kell próbálnod. Uchiha vér csörgedezik az ereidben, nem? Akkor meg úgyis kitalálsz valamit. - biztatta Itachi a letört öccsét. Sasuke szemmel láthatóan gondolkodott, majd mintha megvilágosodott volna, szemei megteltek önbizalommal és erővel.

-Megpróbálom. - mondta mosolyogva bátyja felé. - Köszönöm Aniki. Holnap indul az akcióm. Uzumaki Naruto, nem menekülsz előlem. - egy ördögi vigyor kíséretében bevette magát a fürdőszobába. Itachi kezdte sajnálni Narutót, mert ismerte annyira öccsét, hogy tudja, az a vigyor nem jelent semmi jót a másiknak. Az idősebbik Uchiha most felállt az ágyszéléről és lement a konyhába vacsorát készíteni maguknak.

Másnap reggel Sasuke hihetetlen önbizalommal kelt. Az izmaiban érezte azt a szétfeszítő erőt, amely a célja felé sodorta és amely segítségével megkapja amit akar. Itachi szokás szerint megcsinálta öccsének a reggelit, és miután mind a ketten falatoztak, elindultak munkahelyeikre. Sasuke tervezte, hogy még a nap folyamán elmegy a partra és leellenőrzi, hogy Narutóra még nem-e vetett valaki szemet; főleg Sakura. Munkájával nem szokott késlekedni, de ezen a napon még az elmaradt anyagot is megcsinálta, sőt még többet is. Ten-Ten és Ino a két munkatársnője csak hitetlenkedve nézték az Uchihát, ahogy már olyan tempóban ütögeti a számítógép billentyűzetét, hogy majdnem füstölni kezd. Nem tudták ennek a hirtelen változásnak az okát, de tudták, hogy valami nagy van készülődőben. Amikor az utolsó papír is a helyére került, mindenki hazamehetett, de Sasuke inkább a homokos part felé vette útját. Autójában ülve élvezte a szél érintését a bőrén és ahogy látta célja közeledtét, még jobban lenyomta a gázpedált. Beparkolt az az autó mellé, amelyről azt gondolta, hogy Narutóé. Kinyitotta az ajtót, majd kiszállt és a strand felé indult el. Előbb a vízi mentő ház felé nézett, de a szőke hajkorona nem volt ott, ezért a víz felé kezdte fordítani a fejét és ekkor jéggé dermedt. Naruko, Naruto és Sakura együtt szaladgáltak a csekély vízben, egymást lefröcskölve. A szőke srác odalépett Sakura mellé, átölelte karcsú derekát és megcsókolta. A lány először nem hitt saját magának, de amint ráébredt, hogy ez a valóság, akkor hevesen visszacsókolta a fiút. Így álltak egymást ölelve hosszú percekig, és Sasuke csak nézte őket közben rátörő dühkitörését próbálta lenyelni. Naruko nézte a párt, majd szeme rátévedt Sasukére aki a strand bejáratánál állt. A copfos lány azt hitte, hogy a fekete hajú Sakurát nézi, de teljesen lesokkolt amikor rájött, hogy bátyját fürkészi fekete szemeivel. "Talán beleszeretett a bátyámba? Nem hiszem... De ha mégis, akkor mit érezhet ebben a pillanatban?" - gondolatait lezárva visszanézett a bejárathoz, de Sasuke már nem állt ott. Naruko nem gondolkodva elindult a parkoló felé. Szerencséjére az ifjabbik Uchiha még az autó ajtajának a kinyitásával bajlódott, ezzel időd adva a lánynak, hogy utolérje. Naruko odalépett és a fiú vállát megragadva maga felé rántotta, közben nekivágta a kocsinak. Sasuke elkerekedett szemekkel nézte ahogy a lány egy rántással megfordítja és nekilöki az autójának.

-Mit akarsz tőlem? - üvöltötte Sasuke.

-Szerelmes vagy a bátyámba? - Narukonak már nem volt kedve a kerteléshez, így belekérdezett a közepébe. Az Uchiha fiú nem akart hinni a fülének. "Naruko rájött? Vajon Naruto is?" - gondolatait Naruko komoly tekintete szakította félbe.

-Semmi közöd hozzá! Plusz, a bátyád fiú! - próbálta menteni a menthetőt, de ez már elúszott. A szőke lány meleg mosolya mindent elárult a szerelmes srácnak.

-Szóval igen. Ne is tagadd, mert rád van írva. Hidd el nekem, a bátyámat szívesebben látnám veled, mint Sakurával. Jó az a nő, de nekem akkor is ellenszenves. Ha akarsz összejönni Narutóval, akkor segítek neked. Mi a válaszod? - Sasuke egy kicsit gondolkodott, majd kérdéssel válaszolt a kérdésre.

-Mi a terv?


	2. A terv

-Mit akarsz tőlem? - üvöltötte Sasuke.

-Szerelmes vagy a bátyámba? - Narukonak már nem volt kedve a kerteléshez, így belekérdezett a közepébe. Az Uchiha fiú nem akart hinni a fülének. "Naruko rájött? Vajon Naruto is?" - gondolatait Naruko komoly tekintete szakította félbe.

-Semmi közöd hozzá! Plusz, a bátyád fiú! - próbálta menteni a menthetőt, de ez már elúszott. A szőke lány meleg mosolya mindent elárult a szerelmes srácnak.

-Szóval igen. Ne is tagadd, mert rád van írva. Hidd el nekem, a bátyámat szívesebben látnám veled, mint Sakurával. Jó az a nő, de nekem akkor is ellenszenves. Ha akarsz összejönni Narutóval, akkor segítek neked. Mi a válaszod? - Sasuke egy kicsit gondolkodott, majd kérdéssel válaszolt a kérdésre.

-Mi a terv?

-Előbb Sakurát kellene eltenni az útból, csak azt nem tudom hogy hogyan. Mert hát ő az egyetlen akadály és ez nem jó. Naruto nagyon belehabarodott és nem látja azt, ami az orra előtt van. Ismersz valakit, aki szerelmes még belé és össze is jönne vele? - Naruko csak nézte Sasukét, aki nagyon erősen törte a fejét.

-Talán van is... Azt hiszem Sai a neve. Velünk járt suliba, ott bepróbálkozott Sakuránál, de mivel mindenki értem volt oda így tudhatod, hogy annak a lotyónak mi volt a válasza. Szerintem ő jó lenne, de nem nekem kell beszélnem vele, ugye? Mert hát, Sakura miatt ki nem áll engem.

-Persze, hogy nem. Majd én beszélek vele és meglátom mit tehetek. Ha véletlenül ez a Sai gyerek nem lenne jó, akkor van más is aki szóba jöhet?

-Majd még gondolkodok rajta. Most hirtelen csak ez az egy jutott az eszembe.

-Rendben. Egyenlőre ennyi elég is. Most menjünk haza és aludjunk egyet erre, utána pedig találkozzunk a kávézóban, hogy megbeszéljük a részleteket. Oké?

-Igen. Remélem sikerrel járunk.

-Hehe. Én is. Addig is szia.

-Szia.

Sasuke kinyitotta a kocsijának az ajtaját, és beszállt. Naruko visszament a turbékolókhoz, közben úgy tett mintha az ég világon semmi sem történt volna. Sokáig maradtak kint a parton, de Naruko enyhe fejfájást színlelve hazavonszolta Narutót, így elszakítva Sakurától és ez jó. Minél kevesebb időt töltenek együtt, annál jobb.

Sasuke is hazaért, kedve az egekben röpködött, és ez Itachi figyelmét sem kerülte el. Odalépett öccse mellé és a fülébe suttogta.

-Na mi az Sasuke? Megnyerted a lottón a főnyereményt?

-Ja.

-Na és mi volt a fődíj?

-Naruto.

-Oh? Végül sikerült?

-Még nem, de Narukóval rajta vagyunk az ügyön.

-Na ácsi! Mi van? Naruko? Az meg ki? - Itachi természetellenesen feltűnő figyelemmel érdeklődött a lány után.

-A lány Naruto kishúga, bár úgy viselkedik akár egy nővér. Állandóan megszidja azt a féleszű Narutót, ha hülyeséget csinál. Szerintem kedves és jószívű, főleg hogy nekem akar segíteni. Nagyon örülök neki, hogy összefuthattam vele.

-Na és csinos?

-Itachi!

-Mi van?

-Nagyon érdeklődsz iránta, nem?

-Á, dehogy! Csak kíváncsi vagyok rá, ennyi az egész.

-Nos, végül is a te esetednek a telitalálata. Szerintem nagyon illik hozzád. - mosolyodott el Sasuke.

-Na és összetudnál ismertetni vele?

-Hát, holnap találkozok vele egy kávézóban, hogy a terv részleteit megvitathassuk. Gyere el velem, és majd azt mondom neki, hogy te is segíteni akarsz. Így oké lesz?

-Persze. Most menj zuhanyozni, mire kész leszel, addigra jöhetsz vacsorázni.

-Rendben. - Sasuke már repült a fürdőszoba felé. Itachi még pár pillanatig nézte az ajtót, majd a konyha felé fordult és indult dolgára.

Másnap reggel Itachi és Sasuke előbb érkeztek meg a kávézóba. Leültek az egyik sarokban elhelyezett ülőalkalmatosságokra és várták a vezetőt. Nem kellett túl sokat üresben ülniük, mert a szőke lány öt perccel a fiúk után megérkezett. Látta Sasukét és elindult feléje, de amint látókörébe került Itachi, megtorpant.

-Ő meg ki? - mutatott az idősebbik Uchihára fülig vörösen.

-Szövetséges vagyok, kedves kisasszony. A nevem Uchiha Itachi, és Sasuke bátyja vagyok. Örülök a találkozásnak. - kedvesen rámosolygott a lányra, amitől az menten rosszul lett. Ez a nyáltól csorgó köszöntés megfeküdte a gyomrát. Úgy érezte, mintha egy szappanopera kellős közepébe csöppent volna. Érzelmei arcára is kiültek, cseppet sem leplezve gondolatait.

-Naruko jól vagy? - Sasuke nem értette a lányt.

-Persze, persze, csak egy kicsit rosszul lettem, de semmi komoly. - próbált meg mosolyogni, de valami ronda grimasz lett belőle. A két Uchiha egymásra nézett, majd vissza a lányra, de végül feladták a rejtély megoldását, hisz erre nincs idejük.

-Naruko, mond, van valami ötleted a célunk eléréséhez? - Sasuke tárgyra tért, cseppet sem leplezve izgatottságát.

-Persze, hogy van. Minek képzelsz te engem. Naruto a tied lesz, ha törik, ha szakad. Na de most ismertetni szeretném a részleteket. Nem hiszem, hogy tökéletes, szóval amint hibát észleltek benne jelentsétek, és majd próbálok változtatni rajta.

-Rendben. Halljam, mit találtál ki? - Sasuke tűkön ülve várta a részleteket.

-Nos, először is Sakurát el kellene tenni az útból. Nem gyilkosságra gondoltam, hanem egy fiúra, név szerint Sai-ra. Ez a legelső lépés, ha ez megvan akkor jön a második rész. Naruto rettentően maga alatt lesz ezek után, ezért egy vigasztaló sokat segítene neki, és itt jön a képbe Sasuke. Ha ez is megvan akkor Happy End. Észrevétel?

-Hát, első kérdés. Ki ez a Sai gyerek és hogyan akarod rávenni, hogy segítsen nekünk? - Itachi az egész tervből egy árva kukkot sem értett.

-Sasuke említette, hogy Sai még a suliban ráhajtott Sakurára, de mivel a lány fülig bele volt zúgva Sasukébe, ezért nem-et mondott. De ha ez a gyerek tényleg szereti Sakurát, akkor még most sem mondott le róla, ami azt jelenti, hogy nagy segítség lehet.

-Értem. Honnan tudod, hogy a bátyád maga alatt lesz? Nem gondolod, hogy keresni fog egy másik csajt és kész?

-Biztos vagyok benne. Lehet, hogy a Hinatás ügy után nem lesz annyira maga alatt, de ha csak egy kicsit is mérsékeltebb, már az elég a sikerhez.

-Aha. Akkor felőlem ennyi lenne. - fejezte be végül.

-Mikor akarsz beszélni Sai-val? Na és mit mondasz neki, honnan ismered őt? És ha nem akar együttműködni velünk? - Sasuke tudta, hogy melyik hibák a legveszélyesebbek.

-Legelőször, megtalálom a kölyköt, utána megpróbálok barátkozni vele, majd végül elkezdem faggatni a szerelemről. Ha látom hogy esélyes Sakuránál, akkor elkezdem a tervet. Ha nem sikerül, akkor nyakig ülünk, de majd kitalálok valamit erre az esetre is. Nyugi Sasuke, Naruto a tied lesz, ha rajtam múlik. - kedvesen rámosolygott a fiatalabbik Uchihára, Itachi pedig teljesen el volt bűvölve a lány éles esze miatt.

Megittak egy-egy kávét, majd ment mindenki útjára. Naruko megkérte Sasukét, hogy küldje el Sai képét e-mailban, így könnyebben rátalál. A fekete hajú, követte az utasításokat, így a szőke csajnak nem volt annyira nehéz dolga, de még így is tűt keresett a szénakazalban. Hosszú kutakodás után, egy meleg nyári délutánon rámosolygott Narukóra a szerencse. Sai éppen sétált a főutcán, közben a kirakatokat leste. A szőke lány nem tudta hogyan megszólítani, így maradt a szokásos terv, ami 99%-ban be is válik. Egy kisebb mellékutcán a srác elé került, majd elindult vele szembe, amikor úgy látta egész közel vannak egymáshoz, "véletlenül" megbotlott a saját lábában és a fekete hajún landolt.

-Au, au, au... Bocsáss meg. Nem néztem a lábam elé. Nagyon megütötted magad? - Naruko tökéletesen tudott hazudni, így ez a tulajdonsága ebben a pillanatban sokat segített.

-Semmi gond. Ha minden alkalommal egy ilyen gyönyörű lánnyal ütköznék össze, akkor nem is bánnám. - bókolt vissza Sai.

-Hehe. Köszi. A nevem Uzumaki Naruko. Örvendek.

-Az én nevem Yamashita Sai. Én is örülök. Szeretnél eljönni velem egy fagyira?

-Persze, szívesen. - bólintott a szőkeség. "Hogy nekem néha mekkora mázlim van! Ez most a sors akarata volt, szerintem."

Így Naruko és Sai elmentek, vettek egy-egy fagyit, utána kerestek egy lombokkal árnyékolt padot, ahova szépen leültek megenni az édességet. Beszélgettek, nevettek, élvezték azt az időt, amíg egymás társaságában voltak. Narukóna eszébe jutott, hogy miért is esett rá "véletlenül" a fiúra.

-Te mond csak, Sai. Hogy állsz a szerelemmel? Már ha nem tűnök bunkónak.

-Persze, hogy nem. Nos, őszintén szólva sehogy. Már a suliban megtetszett egy lány, de kaptam tőle egy kosarat és azt azóta nem hevertem ki.

-És hogy nézett ki a lány?

-Hosszú, rózsaszín haj, ami most rövidre van nyírva, zöld szempár, tökéletes test. Az álomnő.

-Nem véletlenül Sakura a neve? - Naruko játékos huncutsággal ejtette ki a nő nevét.

-De igen. Ismered?

-Sajnos. Kellene a segítséged. Ez a Sakura nevű lány ahogy szakított Sasukével, rögtön ráakaszkodott a bátyámra. Na már most. Szeretném a tesómat összehozni valakivel, de Sakura az utamban van. Segítesz?

-Mégis miben?

-Te meghódítod Sakurát, én meg segítek.

-Persze! Megbeszéltük.

-Örülök neki, hogy ezt mondtad. Akkor még ma délután valamilyen ürüggyel lecsalom a parkba, mondjuk úgy 5 óra felé. Megfelel?

-Tökéletes. - a lány indult is volna haza, de Sai hangja megállította - Naruko, köszönöm. - erre a megszólított csak mosolygott egyet, utána folytatta útját.

Naruko ahogy haladt hazafelé, előhalászva mobilját a retiküljéből, elkezdte tárcsázni Sasuke számát. Kettőt csöngött, utána a hívott fél felvette.

-Hallo, Naruko? Mondjad.

-Sasuke szuper hírekkel szolgálhatok. Találkoztam Sai-val, beszélgettünk és ma 5-kor várni fogja Sakurát a parkban.

-Ez komoly? - az Uchiha hangján érezni lehetett az izgatottságot.

-Mondtam én, hogy bennem megbízhatsz.

-Köszönöm Naruko! - üvöltötte a telefonba.

-Ez eddig szép és jó, de mit mondjak Sakurának, hogy lemenjen a parkba?

-Például azt, hogy Naruto meglepetést akar neki adni ott.

-Te zseni vagy. Nem is csoda, hogy az Uchihákat zsenicsaládnak mondják. Akkor majd szólok neki. Köszi az ötletet.

-Sok szerencsét.

-Kelleni is fog. Na akkor, szia. - Naruko letette a telefont, majd még jobban rátaposva a gázra, 150km/h sebességgel robogott Sakura házához. Amint odaért, kilépett a még működő kocsijából és az ajtóhoz sietett. "30 perc múlva 5. Sietnem kell." Sakura végre ajtót nyitott, erre Naruko elrebegte amit akart, majd ahogy jött úgy el is ment.

-Na végre... Azt hittem ott menten összeesek. Akkor most irány haza!

Naruko tépett a sztrádán hazafelé, amikor egy ismerős autó került mellé. Naruto volt az, aki szemmel láthatóan nagyon dühös volt. Amint a ház elé értek és behajtottak a bejárati ajtóhoz, Naruto kirobbant az autójából, majd odasietett Narukóhoz.

-Milyen meglepetéssel szolgálok majd a parkban? - cseppet sem leplezte dühét.

-Azzal a meglepetéssel, amit Én rendeztem a Te nevedben, barom. - Naruko nagyon dühös volt, de főleg magára, mert még sosem dühítette fel ennyire a bátyját.

-Aham. És ki adja majd át?

-Az meglepetés. - lekezelő hangnemből nem volt hiány.

-Akkor most szépen elmegyek a parkba és megnézem a te meglepetésedet.

-Itt maradsz! - Naruko kezdte teljesen elveszíteni az uralmat az ép esze felett.

-Naruko, ne akard, hogy még ennél is dühösebb legyek, mert akkor már nem tudom mit tennék veled. - a szőke lányt ez a mondat teljesen szíven ütötte. Nem számított arra, hogy Naruto ennyire beleesik abba a rózsaszín libába. Próbált közelíteni Naruto felé, de valami belehasított a mellkasába, tüdejéből elfogyott az éltető oxigén, zihálva levegő után kapkodott. Naruto azt hittem hogy a húga így akarja otthon tartani, de amikor a lány már a földön hevert lila fejjel, akkorra bebizonyosodott, hogy nem színlel. Rögtön telefonált mentőkért, akik pár perc leforgása alatt már ott voltak az Uzumaki villa udvarában. A lányt ráfektették a hordágyra, utána berakták a mentőbe, közben Naruto is beszállt, hogy húgával mehessen. Idegesítő várakozás kezdődött Naruto számára. Le-föl mászkált a váróban, majd a folyosón, próbálva oszlatni a feszültséget. Közben Sasuke és Itachi is bejöttek a kórházba, amint megtudták Naruko rohamát. A fiatalabbik Uchiha odalépett Naruto mellé, majd együtt érzően megszorította annak a vállát. A fekete és a kék szempár pár másodperc erejéig összekapcsolódott, de a kórterem ajtajának nyikorgása félbeszakította ezt az idilli pillanatot. Az orvos fapofát vágva kilépett, majd a szőkéhez baktatott. Naruto felállt, így egy magasságban volt az orvossal.

-Ön rokona a lánynak?

-Igen. A bátyja vagyok.

-Látszik. Nagyon hasonlítanak egymásra.

-Mondja, hogy van a húgom?

-Semmi komoly baj. Asztmarohamot kapott.

-Asztma? Olyan régen nem jött már elő, akkor miért pont most? - ekkor bevillantak a veszekedés percei, majd az, ahogy Naruko a földön fekszik. Naruto ráeszmélve arra, hogy ő tehet róla, fejét fogva visszahuppant a kórházi székbe, majd keserves sírásba kezdett. Sem az orvos, sem a jelenlévő Uchihák nem értették ezt a reakciót. Itachi meglökdöste öccsét, csendben odasúgva neki, hogy "Itt az alkalom a vigasztalásra.", de Sasukének ez az ötlet valahogy nem tetszett. Vívódva maga ellen, végül beadta a derekát, és leült Naruto mellé. Biztató szavakat mondott neki, próbálta felvidítani a szomorú srácot. Néhány nehéz perc után, Naruto könnyei felszáradtak, majd az orvos engedélyével bementek a kórterembe. Naruko ott feküdt a fehér ágyon, kábé olyan fehér volt az arca mint az ágynemű, csövek lógtak ki belőle minden felől. Narutónak hirtelen hányingere támadt a látványtól, és egy pár pillanatig el is fordult. Amikor érezte, hogy elég erőt gyűjtött, akkor lassan odament az eszméletlen lány mellé és leült egy székre. Itachi kitessékelte öccsét, így magára hagyva a testvéreket.

-Bocsáss meg, húgi. Nem akartam olyan csúnya dolgokat a fejedhez vágni. Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem. - könyörgése eljutott a lány tudatáig, mert egy picire rá kinyitotta a szemét és mélyen a bátyja tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját.

-Jó okom volt arra, hogy ezt tegyem. Csak is a te boldogságod miatt tettem azt, amit. Elmondom neked az egész történetet.

-Inkább ne beszélj. Lesz időd később is elmondani.

-Nem, ezt most akarom megosztani veled.

-Rendben van, hallgatlak.

-Sasuke szerelmes beléd én pedig szeretném, ha te összejönnél vele. - Naruto szemei kikerekedtek, már kezdte azt hinni, hogy maga is rohamot kap.

-Mi van?

-Ez amit mondtam. Sakura éppen egy Sai nevű fiúval enyeleg, te meg itt maradtál egyedül.

-De hát itt vagy nekem te, húgi.

-Butus. Én a szerelemről beszéltem. Sasuke tiszta szívből szeret téged, akár mennyire is nem mutatja ki. Én is csak véletlenül jöttem rá. Ha nem veszem észre, akkor te boldogtalan lennél Sakura miatt, Sasuke meg én pedig miattad. Csak is a ti érdeketekben tettem ezt. Bocsáss meg.

-Hogy érted azt, hogy egy másik fiúval enyeleg?

-Meny le a parkba, ha még ott vannak és a saját szemeddel láthatod.

Naruto már pattant is a székről és szélsebesen kiviharzott a kórházból. Sasuke és Itachi csak pislogtak utána, majd bementek Narukóhoz. A lány könnyeivel áztatta a párnáját.

-Mi történt? - Itachi volt a bátor, aki meg merte kérdezni azt, ami az öccse fejében is motoszkált.

-Most dől el, hogy Naruto a tied lesz-e vagy sem, Sasuke. - majd Naruko oldalra fordítva a fejét, a fiatalabbik Uchihára nézett.

Naruto durva 10 perc alatt kirohant a parkba, ahol egy padon meglátta az ismerős rózsaszín hajat, meg mellette egy fekete fejet. Szorosan ölelkeztek, csókolóztak, nyögtek egymás szájába. Narutonak meghűlt a vér az ereiben. Lassan elindult feléjük, így Sakura amint meghallotta a közeledő lépteket, azonnal elengedte Sai-t. A zaj felé fordult, ekkor szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást.

-Naruto megmagyarázom. - kezdte volna a mentegetőzést a lány.

-Köszönöm Naruko. - amint Naruto ezt kimondta, hátat fordított emennek a kettőnek, és elindult haza. Sasuke ott állt a park bejáratánál a fekete sportkocsijával. A szőke srác csak elmosolyodott, majd elment az autó mellett. Sasuke nem értette a másik reakcióját, de nem akart semmit sem ráerőltetni, ezért beindította a motort, majd hazahajtott. Naruto szíve mélyéből megköszönte a gesztust, mert most tényleg senkivel sem volt kedve szót váltani. Lépkedett hazafelé, próbálva azt a rengeteg gondolatot csillapítani, ami most a fejében tolongott.

Végre a villához ért. Beütötte a kódot, így a kapu végre beengedte. Ahogy átlépte a bejárati ajtó küszöbét, arcon csapta a magány szele. Teljesen üres volt a ház. Így, magába roskadva ment a fürdőbe, ahol vett egy jéghideg zuhanyt, majd didergősen bebújt az ágyába. Erősen kellett kényszerítenie magát, hogy nehogy most bemenjen a kórházba. Végül este 7 óra körül elnyomta az álom.


	3. Szív vagy ész?

-Naruto megmagyarázom. - kezdte volna a mentegetőzést a lány.

-Köszönöm Naruko. - amint Naruto ezt kimondta, hátat fordított emennek a kettőnek, és elindult haza. Sasuke ott állt a park bejáratánál a fekete sportkocsijával. A szőke srác csak elmosolyodott, majd elment az autó mellett. Sasuke nem értette a másik reakcióját, de nem akart semmit sem ráerőltetni, ezért beindította a motort, majd hazahajtott. Naruto, szíve mélyéből megköszönte a gesztust, mert most tényleg senkivel sem volt kedve szót váltani. Lépkedett hazafelé, próbálva azt a rengeteg gondolatot csillapítani, ami most a fejében tolongott.

Végre a villához ért. Beütötte a kódot, így a kapu végre beengedte. Ahogy átlépte a bejárati ajtó küszöbét, arcon csapta a magány szele. Teljesen üres volt a ház. Így, magába roskadva ment a fürdőbe, ahol vett egy jéghideg zuhanyt, majd didergősen bebújt az ágyába. Erősen kellett kényszerítenie magát, hogy nehogy bemenjen a kórházba. Végül hajnali 3 óra körül elnyomta az álom.

Délután 5 óra körül Naruto nagy nehezen kikászálódott az ágyából. Arca annyira nyúzottnak látszott, hogy kb 5 évvel többnek látszott mint amennyi. A fürdőszobában bele sem mert nézni a tükörbe, hisz tudta, hogy milyen látvány vár rá. A fogkeféjére rányomott egy kis pasztát, majd ráérősen elkezdett fogat mosni. Miután végzett, rendelt egy kis kaját, közben ledobta magát a kanapéra és már nyúlt volna a távirányítóért, amikor megcsörrent a kaputelefon. Nehezen feltápászkodott, hogy megnézhesse, ki zavarja mély elmélkedésében. Nem lepődött meg a látogatón, pedig kellett volna. Sasuke ráérősen ácsingózott, várta, hogy végre beengedjék. Naruto megnyomta a piros gombot, ezzel kinyitva a kaput, így a kis látogató bebírt menni. A szőke nem fárasztotta magát, hogy a fekete hajút az ajtóban várja, hanem inkább visszament a nappaliba, és ismét elfoglalva a helyét, bekapcsolta a tévét, majd valami normális műsort keresett. Sasuke közben átlépte a küszöböt, majd egy "Elnézést a zavarásért." mormolása után, maga is a nappaliba ment. Leült a kanapé túloldalára és figyelte a szőkét, ahogy unottan váltogatja a csatornákat, közben a szeméből árad a bűntudat.

-Nem a te hibád, ami Narukóval történt. Ne magad hibáztasd. Ennek az egésznek én vagyok a legnagyobb bűnöse. - Naruto még arra se méltatta, hogy ránézzen az Uchihára. - Ha akarod elmegyek, de én szívesebben látnám azt a mosolygós Narutót, akit megismertem. - itt a szőkének elszakadt a türelem cérnája.

Megfogta és egy hirtelen mozdulattal fekvő pózba helyezte a feketét. Sasuke csak értetlenül pislogott, de rá kellett döbbennie, hogy Naruto éppen most csókolta meg. Így voltak pár pillanatig, némán, egymás szemét fürkészték.

-Helyettesíteni tudod Sakurát? - itt Sasuke úgy tett mintha nem értené, hogy mit mond a másik. - Kérdeztem valamit! Helyettesíteni tudod a drága Sakurát?

-Nem.

-Akkor miért vagy itt?

-Azért mert én egy külön helyet akarok a szívedben. Nem másnak a helyét akarom, hanem a saját kis zugomat. - Narutonak elkerekedtek, majd könnyek szöktek a szemeibe.

-Nem értelek. Annyi lány közül bírsz válogatni, annyiból mint csillag az égen. Akkor miért pont én?

-Nem tudok magyarázatot adni. Megtörtént és kész. A szerelemnek nem lehet parancsolni... sajnos.

-Agh! Ezt nem fogadom el! - bosszankodott a szőke, majd lehajolt ismét az Uchihához és megcsókolta. Erőszakosan, követelőzően.

-Ha nem fogadod el, akkor ez mi volt?

-Csak annyi, hogy ha már elmentél idáig a húgommal együtt, akkor nem foglak futni hagyni. - vágott sunyi pofát Naruto.

-Reméltem, hogy ezt mondod. - Sasuke átkarolta Naruto nyakát, majd lehúzta egy gyengéd csókra.

-Nem gondolod, hogy az emeleten, a szobámban az óriási ágyon kényelmesebb lenne?

-Ha tudsz addig várni. - most Sasukén volt a sor, hogy sunyin vigyorogjon, mert hát biztos akart lenni benne, hogy a szőke kibírja, így jó erősen rámarkolt a nadrágon keresztül. Naruto hangosan felnyögött, de nem hagyta magát. Felkelt és húzta maga után a fekete hajút.

Végre Naruto szobájában voltak. A helység zajongott a hangos cuppanásoktól, amik a csókok miatt keletkeztek.

-Mond csak Naruto. Van valaki rajtunk kívül a házban? Mármint szobalány, vagy szakács?

-Senki. Naruko és én szeretünk mindent saját kezűleg csinálni.

-Ah, értem. Akkor nem kell visszafognunk magunkat.

-Ahogy mondod.

Naruto rálökte Sasukét az ágyra, majd ő is felugrott rá. Egyfolytában csókolóztak közben hámozták le egymásról a ruhákat, időt sem adva a másiknak, hogy meggondolja magát. Egészen jól haladtak, de Sasuke megtörte a csókot, majd elkezdett a nadrágja zsebében kutatni.

-Mit keresel?

-A síkosítót.

-Miiiit? - üvöltötte a szőke.

-Nem gondolod, hogy majd síkorsító nélkül hagyom magam megdugni. Ha véletlenül ez volt a terved, akkor azt szépen elfelejtheted.

-Értem, értem. De állj! Te tudtad, hogy idáig eljutunk majd?

-Dehogy. Csak reménykedtem benne. - mosolygott Narutóra kedvesen.

-Te tényleg nem vagy teljesen komplett.

-Ezt miért mondod? - Sasuke még mindig a nadrágjában kutatott, Naruto közben a formás seggével nézett farkasszemet.

-Csak azért, mert pont nekem mutatod a hátsódat. - majd rájuk markolt, így a fekete hajú majdnem levágódott az ágyról a meglepetettségtől. Felemelte a fejét, hogy ránézhessen a másikra, aki már kisebb ködfelhőket lihegett. Sasuke megértette a nyilvánvaló jeleket, és végre sikerült előhalásznia a krémet is. Kiegyenesedett, és egy hirtelen hátra mozdulattal ellökte a szőkét, aki vízszintesbe került. Az Uchiha most lerántotta a másik boxerját és kénytelen volt meglepődni. Naruto ahhoz képest, hogy a lányokhoz vonzódik, egy pasira is képes elég rendesen megmerevedni.

-Oppá! Micsoda látványt nyújtasz. - sunyi vigyorát nem lehetett volna semmivel sem letörölni.

-Hagyj! - fordította félre a fejét, arca lángolt a megalázottságtól. Most jutott el az agyáig, hogy éppen egy fiúval készül lefeküdni.

Ahogy lenézett ágaskodó tagjára, elkapta a rosszullét. Sasuke teljes nyugalommal viselkedett, mintha ez egy mindennapi eset lenne, mégis szívét alig tudta meállítani, nehogy kiugorjon a helyéről. Naruto elkezdett feszelegni, mintha a helyét keresné, de nem találja. A másik ezt észre vette, majd lehajolt a szőkéhez és megcsókolta olyan szenvedéllyel, mint eddig senkit. Az Uzumakinak rá kellett jönnie, bármennyire is ellenkezik az elméje, a testének most már nem bír parancsolni. Sasuke érezte a változást, és most elindult nyelvével vándorútjára, egészen le. Naruto fel-fel nyögött az érzésre. "Most mit csináljak? Élvezzem? Mondjuk, ha ezt egy lány csinálná, akkor tuti már hanyatt döntöttem volna, de hogy tudom, ezt Sasuke csinálja, aki nem mellesleg FIÚ, valahogy nem esik jól." - Naruto gondolataiban úszott az ár ellen. Sasuke ahogy hallgatta a szőkét meg-meg szólalni, azt hitte, hogy jól csinálja, ám amikor felnézett, akkor abban a pillanatban abba hagyta a munkáját. Látta, ahogy Naruto feje alatt a párna egyre nedvesebb lesz a rá csordogáló könnycseppektől.

-Miért nem mondtad, hogy nem tetszik? - vetette oda gúnyos hangnemmel a fekete hajú. Naruto nem mondott semmi, így Sasuke rögtön tudta, hogy csak a testi vonzalmak irányították az Uzumakit, miközben az elméje erősen tiltakozott. - Ezt most itt hagyjuk abba. Ha folytatnánk, az egyikőnknek sem tenne jót. Sajnálom, hogy belerángattalak ebbe az egész hülyeségbe. Többet nem csinálok ilyet. Most inkább elmegyek.

Naruto rá sem nézett a másikra miközben az öltözködött. Mielőtt Sasuke kiléphetett volna az ajtón, egy halk és rekedt hang megállította.

-Adj egy kis időt. Csak annyit, hogy eldöntsem mit is akarok valójában. Rendben?

-Persze. Akkor majd még találkozunk. - a fekete hajkorona eltűnt az ajtó mögött. Naruto észre sem vette, hogy a másik mikor lépett ki a bejárati ajtón. Ott feküdt az ágyon, merev taggal, közben fejében millió meg egy gondolat furikázott. Nem akarta magát kielégíteni, így elmászott a fürdőig, majd vett egy jéghideg zuhanyt. Amíg a víz alatt állt, a kapun csöngettek. Pár csöngetés után, az aki jött, feladta. Naruto befejezte a fürdést és kiment a konyhába, de rohadtul meglepődött, amikor meglátta Narukót a konyhapultnál pizzát enni.

-N-Naruko? Húgiii! - vetette magát a lány nyakába. - Hogy hogy már kiengedtek?

-Ez csak egy asztma volt, te barom. Nem ütöttek el, és nem is operáltak. Kaptam valamilyen orvosságot és ennyi. Na de mesélj. Mi a fészkes fenéért rohant ki Sasuke a házból? Jobbat kérdek. Miért sírt? Mit csináltál már megint?

Naruto nem hitt a fülének. "Sasuke... sírt?" - csak ennyi jutott el az agyáig. El sem tudta képzelni azt a savanyú képű marhát ilyen állapotban.

-Naruko, igazat beszélsz?

-Mégis miért hazudnék?

-Tudod... Eljött ide, majd beszélgettünk. Nem is tudom, de eljutottunk addig, hogy csókolóztunk, a következő percben már a szobámban az ágyamon feküdt. Csókolóztunk, meg leszedtük egymásról a ruhákat, de amint megéreztem, hogy Sasuke a szájába vesz, majd láttam is, elkapott a rosszullét. Nem értem! Akarom is meg nem is! Mi a fene bajom van? - Naruko együtt érzően nézte bátyját, aki elkeseredetten sírt előtte.

-Naruto, most abban a helyzetben vagy, hogy nem tudsz dönteni. A szíved ezt mondja, de az eszed az ellenkezőjét. Én az ajánlom hallgass a szívedre bármit is mond, hisz a szívnek mindig igaza van.

-Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy melyik mit mond. - vinnyogta Naruto.

-Aludj egyet. Majd beszélek Itachival, és elmondom neki, hogy mi történt az öccsével.

-Köszönöm, húgi.

Közben Sasuke mint a hurrikán, úgy rontott be a házba és rohant egyenesen a szobájába. Itachi semmit sem értett az egészből, és amikor elindult volna fel a szobába, megcsörrent a mobilja.

-Hallo. Itt Uchiha Itachi beszél.

-Itachi, itt Naruko.

-Oh, szia. Mi újság?

-Hát csak annyi, hogy szeretnék beszélni neked az öcsédről.

-Mi van vele? Láttam ahogy beviharzik a szobájába, de még nem volt alkalmam beszélni vele.

-Pont erről lenne szó. Az a nagy helyzet, hogy az öcséd és a bátyám majdnem lefeküdtek egymással.

-Majdnem? Ezt lécci magyarázd meg nekem.

-Ezt akarom. Nos, a bátyám csak dióhéjban mondta el, szóval nem tudok sokat mondani. Az a lényeg, hogy az öcséd eljött a házunkba, majd elkezdett csókolózni a bátyámmal, elmentek fel a lökött szőke szobájába, de Naruto erre még nem készült fel, így biztos veszekedtek, vagy én sem tudom, szóval nem jött össze nekik.

-Értem. Hát ezért ennyire feldúlt.

-Ha lehet, nyugtasd le valahogy. A bátyám pillanatnyilag alszik, de látom az arcán hogy szenved. Biztos Sasuke is valami hasonló állapotban van.

-Köszi hogy szóltál. Mond csak Naruko. Eljönnél velem a hétvégén moziba?

-Oh, naná. Akkor este 8-kor a mozinál?

-Tökély. Ott várlak. Addig is szia.

-Szia.

Itachi kikapcsolva a telefonját rádobta a kanapéra, majd megindult öccse szobája felé. Még a lépcső tetejéig sem ért, már hallotta ahogy Sasuke tombol. Amint belépett az ajtón, ott helyben meg is torpant az idősebbik Uchiha. A fiatalabbik kétségbeesett szemekkel nézett bátyjára, közben könnyei csak úgy záporoztak a földre. Itachi odalépett öccse mellé és szorosan magához ölelte őt. Sasuke meglepődött a gesztuson, de végül könnyítve magán hangos zokogásba kezdett. Nem csak a Narutóval történt események miatt, az csak hab volt a tortán. Ennél egy sokkal mélyebb fájdalom érte a kicsi fiút.

Az Uchiha ház hatalmas szobáinak egyikében, valaki keservesen sírdogált. A pici Sasuke nem bírt aludni, ezért szeretett volna valakit maga mellett tudni, de mivel az apja arra utasította, hogy egyedül aludjon, és hát nem akart a család fejének csalódást okozni, ezért megtette, de viszont nagyon fél és magányos. Itachit éppen a természet hívta a mosdóba, amikor visszafelé a szobájába, meghallotta öccsét, ahogy sír. Benyitott az ajtón, odament az ágyhoz és megölelte testvérét, utána befeküdt mellé és együtt aludtak el. Másnap reggel az apjuk, Fugaku, rettentően dühbe gurult és megakarta ütni Itachit, de Sasuke elébe állt, így a kicsi kapta azt a rettentő erejű pofont. A aprócska test a falig repült, ahol fejjel neki is csapódott. Mikoto az anyjuk rögtön kiabálni kezdett a párjával. A makacs apuka azt hajtogatta, hogy a második fia egy haszontalan alak. Itachi, a család fénye nem mocskolhatja be a kezét olyannal, aki nem érdemli meg. Mikotonak itt betelt a pohár, és egy hatalmas pofonnal jutalmazta barom férjét. Összepakolta a cuccaikat és elvitte a gyerekeket New York-ból. Az egyedülálló anyuka és két fia átrepülve az óceánon jutottak el Japánba, onnan pedig a Hawaii szigetekre. Miután megérkeztek, pár hónapra rá Mikoto nagyon lebetegedett. Valami vírust kapott el ami a szigeten jellemző. Az orvosok azt mondogatták, hogy rendbe fog jönni az asszony, de minden nappal egyre rosszabbodott az állapota. Az orvosok megtettek minden tőlük telhetőt, de mindhiába. A jó feleség és kedves anyuka eltávozott az élők sorából. Sasuke még kicsi volt és nem értette meg, hogy soha többé nem láthatja szeretett anyját. Itachi a pénzüket egy temetésre áldozta, amivel végső búcsút vehetett a testvárpár attól a személytől, akit a legjobban szerettek. Miután megtörtént a temetés, Itachi elkezdett tőzsdét tanulni, ami egyre jobban ment neki. Amikor elég pénzt gyűjtött, vettek egy házat a tengerpart közelében és oda költöztek. Utána nyitottak egy saját céget ami gyorsan gyarapodott, és nagyon híres lett. Fugaku is hallott a vállalatról és egyességet akart vele kötni, de nem számított arra, hogy a két fiát látja majd ez elnöki asztal mögött ülni. Itachi nem akart üzletelni az apjával, ezért felvásárolta az egész Uchiha vállalkozást és beleolvasztotta abba, amit maga épített fel. Fugaku mérgében megakarta ölni kisebbik fiát, de Itachi gyors reakcióinak köszönhetően a fiú megúszta egy karcolás nélkül. Fugakut a rendőrség vitte el és emberölési kísérlet miatt kapott 10 év börtönt. A büntetés letöltése kezdetétől számolva 5 hónapra rá, a bűnöző felakasztotta magát a cellájában. Itachi nem mondott semmit Sasukénak, hanem inkább titokban tartotta előtte, de a fiú egy nap rájött. Azóta a nap óta mindenkivel goromba, mert a szíve rengeteg fájdalmat hordoz. És erre az egészre még Naruto esete is rátesz egy lapáttal.

-Sasuke, nem kell kétségbe esni. Naruto még nem mondott nem-et, ugye? Akkor biztos van még remény arra, hogy összejöjjetek.

-De ő nem akar. Csak ráerőltettem az akaratomat, nem is figyelve, hogy csak a teste kíván, ő maga nem.

-Még nem veszett el semmi. Naruko beszélt vele, és mondta, hogy a bátyja összezavarodott és nagyon szenved. Biztos maga sem tudja, hogy mit akar pontosan. Adj neki egy kis időt, hogy lerendezze magában a dolgokat, utána próbáljátok meg még egyszer. Oké? - Sasuke csak egy bólintással adott választ. - Na akkor most szépen lefekszel és alszol egy jót. Majd főzök neked valami finomat, akkor biztos jobb kedved lesz.

-Köszönöm Itachi. - erre az idősebbik Uchiha megsimogatta öccse haját, majd ment dolgára. Sasuke szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy egy ilyen szerető testvért adott neki az élet.

Az Uzumaki házban eközben kitört a háború. Naruto felébredt szundikálásából és a haragját Narukóra zúdította. A lány vette a lapot, és csak azért is cukkolta bátyját.

-Beszari vagy Naruto.

-És ezt éppen te mondod?

-Szegény Sasuke is miattad kapott sírógörcsöt. - ezen a ponton Naruto nem tudott mit visszamondani. Húgának igaza volt, és ez nagyon bántotta. - De nyugi, bátyus. Sasuke is letisztázza magában a dolgokat, és te is. Utána megpróbálhatjátok még egyszer előröl. Ha ismét nem jön össze, akkor bizony a ti szerelmetek csak a testi vágyon alapul.

-Húgi, most nem érzem magam jobban.

-Jajj, Naruto. Nem láttalak még ilyennek. Te egy rámenős alak vagy, nem? Akkor meg mire vársz? Tapsra? Használd ki ezt a két hónap szabadságot és tisztáz le a gondolataidat, majd próbáld meg újból. Amint úgy érzed menni fog, ne habozz, menj és mond el Sasukének. De ha úgy mész el, hogy nem vagy teljesen rendben, akkor biztos elfogsz bukni.

-Értem. Köszi, és bocsáss meg, hogy téged hibáztattalak.

-Semmi gond bátyus. - Naruko megfogta és megölelte bátyját, ezzel is azt az érzést sugározva, hogy mellette van.

-Húgi, megittad az orvosságodat?

-Hm? Ah! Franc, még nem. Na akkor megyek, és gyorsan lenyomom a torkomon.

-Legközelebb el ne felejtsd.

-Oké és kösz, hogy szóltál.

-Hisz ezért vagyok itt. Na de most lemegyek a partra.

-Várj, jövök én is. Bírunk együtt úszkálni.

-Ööö... Én nem úszni megyek hanem dolgozni.

-Nem úgy volt, hogy szabadságon vagy? Akkor meg miért?

-Nem tudok nyugodtan ülni a seggemen, ha millió gondolat cikázik a fejemben. Kell valamilyen elfoglaltság, hogy koncentrálni tudjak, a munkám pedig kifejezetten tökéletes erre. Majd a szabadságomat akkor folytatom, ha végre rendeződik a helyzet köztem és az Uchiha közt.

-Rendben, de attól még lejövök.

-Oké. - mosolyodott el Naruto, majd amikor húga összepakolt, együtt elindultak a tengerpartra. Naruto dolgozni, Naruko pedig szórakozni.


	4. Naruto döntése

-Hisz ezért vagyok itt. Na de most lemegyek a partra.

-Várj, jövök én is. Bírunk együtt úszkálni.

-Ööö... Én nem úszni megyek hanem dolgozni.

-Nem úgy volt, hogy szabadságon vagy? Akkor meg miért?

-Nem tudok nyugodtan ülni a seggemen, ha millió gondolat cikázik a fejemben. Kell valamilyen elfoglaltság, hogy koncentrálni tudjak, a munkám pedig kifejezetten tökéletes erre. Majd a szabadságomat akkor folytatom, ha végre rendeződik a helyzet köztem és az Uchiha közt.

-Rendben, de attól még lejövök.

-Oké. - mosolyodott el Naruto, majd amikor húga összepakolt, együtt elindultak a tengerpartra. Naruto dolgozni, Naruko pedig szórakozni.

Eljött a várva várt hétvége Itachi számára. Már korán reggel felkelt, hogy elvégezze szokásos teendőit, majd utána elkezdett a szekrényében kutatni, valamilyen normális ruha után. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy hova fogja vinni Narukot, de végül azért nem bizonyult olyan hülyének, és visszaemlékezett a helyszínre. A nagy ruhakeresésben szétdobálta az összes göncét, majd amikor egy adag felsővel a tükör elé, beleakadt egy nadrágba és egy hangos puffanással ért földet. Sasuke azonnal beszaladt bátyja szobájába és meglepődött a látványon ami várta. Nem hitte volna, hogy valaha is ekkora cirkuszt fog látni Itachi szobájában, annál a személynél, aki a rendet tartsa mindenek előtt. Amint meglátta bátyját kiterülve a földön, oda szaladt hozzá, majd lassan megfordította. A fiúnak az ütés hatására megeredt az orra vére, és nem mutatott neki valami jól. Sasuke elment a fürdőszobába az elsősegélyes dobozért, és ellátta testvére sérülését.

-Mégis mi a jó fészkes fenét művelsz?

-Kerestem valami normális ruhát, de nem találtam semmi hordhatót.

-Az összes cuccod baromi jól néz ki, akkor meg mi a probléma?

-Szeretnék tetszeni Narukónak. De nem tudom mit húzhatnék fel. - Sasuke megelégelte bátyja hülyeségeit, és összeszedett egy farmert meg egy felsőt és odanyomta az idősebbik orra alá.

-Ez megfelelő lesz.

-Sasuke! Ezek a legrondább cuccaim.

-Ha Narukónak nem fognak tetszeni, akkor tudhatod, hogy a pénzedet szereti és azt, hogy milyen ruhákban mászkálsz. - Itachi itt gondolkodóba esett, végül egy bólintással igazat adott a öccsének. - Na akkor, most szépen bemegyünk a vállalathoz. Mivel ma úgy is munka szombat van, ezért ez jó alkalom lesz, hogy ne gondolj a ma estére. Oké?

-Oké.

Naruto korán ébredt, majd fogta magát csinált reggelit, evett és egy szót se szólva Narukónak elment dolgozni. A szőke leengedte az autó tetőjét, így a szél kellemesen cirógatta barna bőrét. Tépett a sztrádán, amikor egy ismerős fekete sportkocsi hajtott mellette. Átpillantott és majdnem leszalad az útról, annyira megijedt. Sasuke éppen bátyjával csevegett, és szemmel láthatóan nem vette észre a szőkét. Naruto kihasználva az alkalmat lassítani kezdett, így lassan lemaradt a két Uchihától. Odaért ahhoz az útelágazáshoz, onnan direkt a tengerpart parkolójába hajtott. Szokásos helyére vezette az autót, lekapcsolta a motort, de nem szállt ki rögtön. Kisebb ködfelhőket kezdett el lihegni, amint eszébe jutott Sasuke, ahogy tagját kényeztette. "Miért nem bírunk csak simán barátok lenni?" - gondolkodott el ezen a férfi, de férfiassága nem adott sok időt, hogy ezen rágódjon. Naruto kifejezetten szenvedett, de nem akart magához nyúlni, így inkább másfelé terelte gondolatait, és ahogy szíve kezdett lenyugodni, úgy a nadrágjának a dudora is kisebb lett. Teljesen lenyugodott, majd kiszállt autójából, bezárta az ajtót és elment az öltözőfülkébe, hogy felvegye munkanadrágját. Amint kiült a szokásos helyére, a környéken lévő nők sorban ájuldoztak el a látványtól. Naruto most sem figyelt a hölgyek sóhajaira, hanem inkább a tengerre koncentrált. Ekkor meglátott egy ismerős rózsaszín hajkoronát, a hozzá csatlakozó kecses testtel együtt. Sakura a csekélyebb vízben szaladt Saival és közben egymást fröcskölték le vízzel. Narutónak itt eszébe jutott az, amikor még maga szaladgált azzal a csinos lánnyal. Azonnal eszébe jutott az is, amikor magához ölelte a lányt és megcsókolta. Naruto azt hitte, hogy fájni fog neki az, hogy szakított a lánnyal, de mégis nem érzi magát rosszul. "Lehet... Lehet, hogy Sasuke miatt nem érzem magam szomorúnak?" - Naruto megrázta a fejét és gondolatban jól pofán verte magát. A szőke áldta az eget, hogy nem volt annyi munkája, mint általában szokott lenni. Amikor letette a papírokat az asztalra, elment átöltözni és rögtön utána robogott haza. Belépett a házba és felment a szobájába. Letusolt és felöltözött a frissen mosott ruháiba, majd lement a nappaliba. Jéggé dermedve látta, hogy az idősebbik Uchiha ül a kanapén, és kedvesen cseveg a Narukóval.

-Nii-chan, végre megjöttél. Hol voltál?

-Oh, nem mondtam tegnap. Ma munka szombat volt, így a parton voltam a helyemen.

-Azt hiszem mondtad. De miért nem ébresztettél fel engem?

-Mert olyan édesen aludtál, hogy nem volt szívem felébreszteni téged.

-Édes tőled. Na de ezt a beszélgetést hagyjuk abba. Gondolom ismered őt. - Naruko Itachira mutatott.

-Ő Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke bátyja ha jól tudom.

-Igen Naruto. Örülök a találkozásnak. Ti ketten nagyon hasonlítotok.

-Hát igen. - Naruto leült húga mellé a másik kanapéra.

-És húgi, miért jött ő ide?

-Nem mondtam neked? Itachival ma elmegyünk moziba. Eljött hozzám, hogy indulásig bírjunk beszélgetni egy kicsit.

-Vele? Ugye csak viccelsz?

-Nem. Miért? - Naruto inkább csendbe maradt, de a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről. Nem akarta, hogy Naruko bárki miatt szenvedjen. Halkan csak ennyit mormolt el "Nem akarom, hogy valaki bántson téged."

-Inkább elmegyek és lefekszek aludni. Nagyon fárasztó volt a mai nap. - Naruto felkelt és hátra se nézve a szobájába ment.

-Ne is törődj vele. Ha sok a munkája, akkor legtöbbször ilyen vacak a kedve. Alszik egy jót, és mire felébred kutya baja se lesz.

-Értem.

-Hogy van Sasuke?

-Hát... Nem valami jól. Úgy viselkedik mintha semmi sem történt volna, de a szemein látom, hogy valami nem stimmel. Sokszor nincs étvágya. Ez rettentően aggaszt. Ha ez a helyzet sokáig elhúzódik, attól félek, hogy az a hülye gyerek még belebetegszik.

-Én Narutót féltem. Igaz, hogy szakított Sakurával, de nem tűnik levertnek, és ez felettébb különös. Ha meg Sasuke nevét csak véletlenül is kiejtem a számon, akkor olyan fehér lesz mint a fal. Szerintem, Naruto képtelen eldönteni, hogy mit akar valójában és emiatt küzd a szíve és az esze ellen. Annyira hülye, hogy néha de biz Isten mazochistának hiszem őt.

-Szóval egyiküknél sincs biztató jel.

-Hát nincs. Na de inkább arról beszéljünk, hogy milyen filmet nézzünk meg.

-8-kor még nem adnak horrort, ezért valamilyen kalandfilmhez mit szólnál?

-Szuper! Melyiket adják ma?

-Mind a két vetítőteremben van ma film. Az egyikben "Indiana Jones" a másikban pedig "Tomb Raider". Melyikhez van kedved?

-Nekem tökéletesen mindegy. Amelyiket te jobban szereted.

-Akkor legyen "Tomb Raider".

-Benne vagyok.

-Utána eljönnél velem vacsorázni? Gondoltam, biztos éhesek leszünk egy ilyen film után.

-Ööö... Persze. - Hosszasan beszélgettek. Már beesteledett valamennyire, így Itachinak kényszeresen rá kellett néznie az órájára. Döbbenten állapította meg, hogyha nem sietnek, akkor lefogják késni a film elejét.

Itachi és Naruko lassan felálltak, majd mind a ketten felhúzva a cipőiket kiléptek a bejárati ajtón. Naruto az ablakból nézte, ahogy húga beül az Uchiha kocsijába és lassan elhajtanak. Amint elmentek, a fiú a szívéhez kapott, és elég erős görcsök gyötörték a szívét. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy az Uzumakik hogy összekapcsolódtak az Uchihákkal. "Nem is tudom, hogy hogyan történhetett ez meg." - gondolta magában, majd azon kapta magát, hogy a telefonon tárcsáz.

-Tsunade-baa-chan, mond van egy kis időd?

-Oh, Naruto. Rég hallottam a hangod. Mond mi a baj?

-Baj? Miért lenne?

-Ha már felhívsz ok nélkül, akkor csak baj lehet.

-Jaaj... Ez gonosz volt tőled.

-Miért, nincs igazam?

-Sajnos de.

-Nos, halljam.

-Az a nagy helyzet, hogy van valaki, de nem tudom eldönteni, hogy szeressem vagy ne.

-És ki az? Lehet, hogy ismerem.

-Biztos ismered. Ha nem személyesen, de a nevét biztos hallottad. Uchiha Sasuke a neve.

-Uchiha... Ismerős. Jaa, emlékszek. A nagy Uchiha vállalat egyik elnöke. Azt hiszem a fiatalabbik. De ácsi! Mind a ketten fiúk, nem?

-De, és épp ez a probléma.

-Fiam, nem kell aggódnod. Mond meg őszintén, mit érzel, ha kiejti valaki a nevét? Mondjuk most ha azt mondom, hogy Sasuke. Milyen reakciókat észlelsz magadon?

-Azt biztosan állítom, hogy a szívem gyorsabban ver. Szédülök is egy kicsit, meg remegnek a lábaim.

-Te annyira szerelmes vagy abba a fiúba, hogy az kimondhatatlan.

-Mi van?

-Ezen nincs mit tovább beszélni. Ha így reagálsz, akkor a szíved biztosan döntött. Ha még mindig kételkedsz, akkor az pedig az eszed miatt van.

-Köszönöm szépen, Baa-chan. Nagyon sokat segítettél.

-Szívesen máskor is. Mikor jöttök el Narukóval látogatóba?

-Lehet, hogy a jövőhét végén megejtjük, rendben?

-Persze. Szeretettel várlak titeket.

-Köszi még egyszer. Szia.

-Szia.

"Naruto, most abban a helyzetben vagy, hogy nem tudsz dönteni. A szíved ezt mondja, de az eszed az ellenkezőjét. Én az ajánlom hallgass a szívedre bármit is mond, hisz a szívnek mindig igaza van." - pörgette le fejében Naruto a húgától kapott jó tanácsot. "A szívemre? Tsunade-baa-chan azt mondta, hogy a szívem döntött. Akkor az a nagy helyzet, hogy szerelmes vagyok az Uchihába?" - ismét elkezdtek remegni a lábai, szíve még hevesebben vert, és újból felvillantak annak a bizonyos éjszakának a képei. Naruto kezdett teljesen kiakadni. Egyre jobban hajtott a felé, hogy elmegy Sasukéhoz és bocsánatot kér, de akárhányszor elindult, mindig megtorpant. Képtelen volt az Uchiha szeme elé állni. Nem. Most nem, de egy kis idő múlva már képes lesz rá. Addig is türelmesen leül a seggére és nyugszik.

Naruko és Itachi közben már javában nézték a filmet, amit kifejezetten élveztek. Naruko sokszor húzódott közel a mellette ülőhöz, amikor olyan jelenet volt, ahol a hősnő veszélybe került.

Végre véget ért a film, és Itachi ígéretét betartva, elvitte a lányt egy flancos étterembe. A pincér kihozva az étlapot kedvesen rámosolygott az Uchihára, majd a lányra. Naruko kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mert egy ilyen étterembe sima utcai ruhákban jött, bár, ahogy végig futtatta Itachin a szemét, sejtette, hogy ő sem akart kiöltözni. Végül is rendeltek pár finom falatot, még bort is kaptak és kaja közben nagyon jól összeismerkedtek. Itachi egyre jobban kezdte megszeretni Narukot, de a lány is hasonló érzelmeket táplált a vele szemben ülőhöz. Amikor ettek és készülőre fogták magukat, Itachi felajánlotta Narukónak, hogy hazaviszi. A lány pirulva elfogadta a felajánlást és beült a sportkocsiba, majd az Uchiha bevágódva a sofőr felüli ülésre elindította a motort és az Uzumaki ház felé vették az irányt.

Naruto eközben erősen törte az agyát azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mitévő legyen a Sasuke üggyel. Hogyan árulhatná el az ifjabbik Uchihának, hogy döntött, és igen szereti. Mert hát nem mondhatja direkt ki, hisz az úgy esne ki, mintha most csak úgy hirtelen beleszeretett volna Sasukéba, a múltat pedig ellehet felejteni. Bár ami azt illeti ez pontosan így van, de Naruto akkor sem akarta így előadni. Valami jó tervel kell előállnia, és ismét magába bolondítani azt a savanyú képűt. Naruko időközben hazaért, és még mielőtt elvált volna Itachitól, egy búcsú csókkal győződtek meg arról, hogy nem utoljára találkoztak. Naruto amint megpillantotta húgát Sasuke bátyjával, menten összeszorult a szíve, de nem tehetett semmit. Az Uzumakik és az Uchihák sorsa összefonódott. Naruko végre belépett a házba, és nem is szólva bátyjának rögtön a szobájába vette az irányt.

Másnap reggel Naruko bekukkantott lökött tesója szobájába, arcára pedig egy meleg és kedves mosoly ült ki, amikor meglátta Narutót ahogy mélyen alszik. Barna sapkája nem maradhatott el, és Naruko még el is kuncogta magát, amikor meglátta, hogy a srác szájából hogy csorog ki a nyál a párnára. Szokásos alvási szokásairól soha sem fog leszokni. Nem is zavarva az alvót, csendben becsukta az ajtót, majd a földszinten a telefon mellé egy cetlit rakott. 'Elmentem vásárolni. Majd jövök. Naruko' Naruto is lassan kinyitotta szemeit, majd nagyot ásítva lefelé ment a lépcsőkön. Elsőből kiszúrta a papír fecnit, majd amikor elolvasta a rá írt szöveget elmosolyodott. A férfi most elcsoszogott a nappaliig ahogy levágódva a kanapéra bekapcsolta a tv-t. Nem volt kedve kávét főzni, így inkább megvárja Narukot, majd ő főzni fog egyet mind a kettejüknek. Narutónak akaratlanul eszébe jutottak azok az események, amelyek ehhez a kanapéhoz kötődtek. Sasuke meleg csókjai, izmos teste, ahogy a szőkéhez simul. A fekete, szédítő szemek és a kedvesen cirógató haj, meg persze a sexy mosoly. A fiú összerándult a gyomrába hasító fájdalomtól, majd kisebb ködfelhőket zihálva felült. "Vajon hányszor lesz még merevedésem Sasuke miatt?" Gúnyosan kérdezte magától, de mégis megtudta érteni valamennyire az érzéseit. Szokásos módszerét használva enyhítette fájdalmát, majd dideregve visszabújt az ágyába, és ismét elnyomta az álom. Olyan dél után kelt valamennyivel, akkor is az ebéd csalogató illata az, ami felébresztette. Naruko valami finomat csinált, ezért Naruto egy percet sem vesztegetve, lerohant húgához. Amikor megebédeltek, kicsit leültek beszélgetni. Naruko elmesélte a mozit és az éttermet, meg azt, hogy Itachi mennyire kedves, pedig első benyomásra kifejezetten utálta. Naruto pedig arról beszélt, hogy felhívta Tsunadét, aki rengeteget segített abban, hogy megértse a saját érzéseit. A lány ennek kifejezetten örült, mert nem látta bátyja arcán az a fájdalmat, amit eddig. A délután nagy részét pihenéssel töltötték.

Az Uchiháknál eközben komoly beszélgetések folytak.

-Sasuke, ugye csak viccelsz? - Itachi kezdett nagyon ideges lenni.

-Nem. Miért viccelnék egy ilyen döntésben?

-Miért akarsz visszamenni Japánba?

-Mert nem vagyok hajlandó itt dekkolni életem végéig.

-Csak simán Naruo elől menekülsz.

-Nem igaz!

-Sasuke, te soha sem leszel képes nekem hazudni. Ugye ezt tudod?

-Tudom.

-Akkor?

-Vissza akarok menni Japánba.

-Ahogy akarod. Mikor akarsz indulni?

-Ha lehet, akkor még ma.

-Rendben. Akkor fél óra múlva legyél kint a reptéren. A magángépünkkel elmehetsz Japánba.

-Köszönöm, Aniki.

-Szívesen, bár valamiért az az érzésem, hogy nagyon rossz döntést hozol.

-Ez legyen az én gondom. - Sasuke ellépdelt Itachi mellett, majd kilépve az ajtón, magára hagyta bátyját.


	5. Fájdalom

-Vissza akarok menni Japánba.

-Ahogy akarod. Mikor akarsz indulni?

-Ha lehet, akkor még ma.

-Rendben. Akkor fél óra múlva legyél kint a reptéren. A magángépünkkel elmehetsz Japánba.

-Köszönöm, Aniki.

-Szívesen, bár valamiért az az érzésem, hogy nagyon rossz döntést hozol.

-Ez legyen az én gondom. - Sasuke ellépdelt Itachi mellett, majd kilépve az ajtón, magára hagyta bátyját.

10 perccel a gép indulása előtt Sasuke még nem érkezett meg. Itachi lassan kezdte azt hinni, hogy öccse nem jön el, de végül is csalódnia kellett. A fiatalabbik Uchiha lépett át a nagy váróterem ajtaján.

-Szóval nem gondoltad meg magad.

-Nem.

-Van valami különösebb oka, hogy elmész?

-Igen, van.

-Mégis mi?

-Karin-sama-ra emlékszel, ugye?

-Ööm... Ja. Miért fontos ez?

-Azért megy most megyek őt feleségül venni.

-Hogy mi van?

-Ahogy hallottad. Ott akarok nyitni egy céget, Karinnal az oldalamon. Szeretném vele egyesíteni a mi vállalatunkat, mert így még nagyobb lesz.

-Ezt nem hagyom jóvá!

-Akkor simán kilépsz. Megszoksz vagy megszöksz? Két választási lehetőséget adok neked.

-Megszökök. Nem akarom azt látni, ahogy tönkre teszed magad.

-Rendben van. Az itteni vállalatot Orochimarura bízom. - ezzel Sasuke faképnél hagyva bátyját elindult Japánba.

Másnap délután, Itachi már nem tudott ülni a seggén, valakinek el kellett mondania az eddigi eseményeket. Legjobb választásnak Naruko bizonyult, így beülve kocsijába, az idősebbik Uchiha az Uzumaki ház felé vette az irányt. Odaérve úgy nyomta a kapucsengőt, mint süket az ajtót, míg nem Naruko dühösen ki nem nyitotta azt. Itachi behajtott és az ajtóhoz szaladva a fiatal Uzumaki lányba botlott.

-Mégis mi ütött beléd, Itachi?

-Sasuke elment. - mondta a megszólított, enyhén zihálva.

-Micsoda? Gyere be. - adott a megszeppent lány helyet az ajtóban álló fiúnak. Beérve Itachi levágódott a puha kanapéra, és egy kicsit pihent. Eközben egy másik autó is behajtott az Uzumaki kertbe, méghozzá a munkából érkező Narutóé. A szőke fiú látta az ismerős kocsit, ezért úgy akart beosonni a házba, hogy nem zavarja a turbékoló galambokat. Lassan kinyitotta az ajtót, de ekkor lett figyelmes Itachi remegő hangjára. Odalépett az ajtóhoz, hogy hallja, miről beszélget húga az Uchihával.

-Sasuke elment Japánba. Ha ez még nem lenne elég, azt a hülye ötletet vette a fejébe, hogy feleségül veszi a japán cég vezetőjének lányát, Karin-sama-t. - ekkor Naruto ellépett az ajtófélfa árnyékából, és tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett az előtte ülőkre.

-Onii-chan, mikor értél haza? - ekkor merült fel Narukóban, hogy Naruto hallotta az előbb elhangzottakat. Azonnal felugrott a helyéről és megölelte bátyját. - Hallottad, ugye?

Naruto válaszolni sem bírt, annyira lesokkolt. Úgy lecövekelt az ajtó mellé, hogy képtelen volt akár 1 millimétert is mozdulni attól a helytől. Naruko csak aggodalmasan nézte a férfit, próbálva bármilyen életjelet kiolvasni a kék szempárból, sikertelenül. Egy-két perc néma csend után, Naruto szemeiből egy könnycsepp gördült ki, majd még egy, végül már térdre esve zokogott. Itachi sejtette, hogy a másik mit érez, de azért elképzelni sem merte, hogy ez mennyire fájhat most neki. Naruko ölelte bátyját és érezte, hogy Naruto most teljesen összeomlott.

-Naruko, én most hazamegyek, te pedig próbáld meg valahogy rendbe hozni Narutót.

-Rendben. Jó volt téged látni, Itachi.

-Téged is. Majd egyszer.

-Addig is szia.

Naruko felsegítette bátyját, utána pedig a fiút a szobájába vezette. Lefektette az ágyra, majd egy puszit nyomott a szőke tincsek közé. Naruto még mindig könnyeivel küszködött, de végül is sikerült valamennyire lenyugodnia.

-Semmi baj. Biztosan visszajön. Szerintem csak viccelt. - kuncogott a lány.

-Nem. - motyogta a másik.

-Mit mondtál? - Naruko nem hallotta, mit mondott bátyja.

-Sasuke nem jön haza.

-Ezt meg mégis honnan veszed?

-Tudom. E-Egyszerűen tudom. Érzem...

-Naruto. Figyi, menj Sasuke után. Repülj utána Japánba, és hozd haza. Itachi is örülne neki, meg biztos vagyok benne, hogy Sasuke meglepődne, ha látna téged, és még jobban meglepődne, ha TE személyesen hívnád haza.

-Nem. Naruko, ez a vonat már régen elment, és nem jön vissza.

-De igen! Úr Isten! Mikor lettél ennyire nyápic? Te nem a bátyám vagy! Te csak egy lusta, érzelgős hülye gyerek vagy.

-Nem érdekel. - ezzel Naruto hátat fordított húgának, aki érezte, hogy nagyon rossz ötlet lenne most leállni veszekedni. Értette a jelet, és még egy "Gyere majd le enni." elmondása után, Naruko magára hagyta bátyját.

Eközben Itachi hazaért, és kapva a lehetőségen felhívta Sasukét, aki még mindig a repülőn ült. A fiatalabbik Uchiha csak fintorogva vette fel a telefont.

-Mi az?

-Csak szeretnék tudatni veled valamit. Naruto teljesen összeomlott a te hülyeséged miatt. Most jöttem el onnan, és rettentően bánt az, hogy ilyennek kellett látnom a szegény srácot. Annyit szerettem volna még mondani, hogy most jobb is ha nem jössz haza egy ideig, mert ha a szőke meglátna téged, biztos ideg összeroppanást kapna.

-És most árulj el valamit nekem. Miért kellene ez, hogy érdekeljen engem?

-Talán az előbbi mondókámról nem szűrted le, de Naruto meghallotta a beszélgetésemet Narukóval. Épp neki mondtam el, hogy elmentél, amikor Naruto belépett a szobába. Képzelheted. Percekig meg sem mozdult, majd térdre rogyva zokogott. Szégyelld magad, Sasuke.

-Én nem szégyellem. Ő kezdte ezt az egészet. Én nem tehetek semmiről. Fájt amit velem művelt, de azért túltettem magam rajta, és most haladok az új élet felé.

-A boldogtalan élet felé. Te tényleg rosszul hazudsz. Hallom a hangod remegéséből, hogy igenis érdekel mi van az Uzumaki fiúval.

-Na jó, én most leteszem. Ha majd lesz valami értelmes mondanivalód, akkor hívj. - és ezzel Sasuke befejezte a beszélgetést. "Naruto." - kántálta fejében ezt az egy nevet, szüntelenül.

Végre Sasuke megérkezett Tokyo-ba. Leszállt a gépről, és beült abba a limuzinba, ami egyenesen vitte Karinhoz. Kibámulva az ablakon egy kék szemű szőke fiút képzelt maga elé, azon gondolkozva, mit is keres itt valójában. Megérkezve a hatalmas házhoz, a vendéglátó az ajtóban várta vendégét. Karin rögtön lerohanta Sasukét, és össze-vissza puszilgatta, hisz hamarosan hivatalos jegyességben lesznek.

* * *

A fiatalabbik Uchiha egyedül üldögélt szobájának az ablakában, telefonját szorongatva. "Hívjam fel? És ha hallani sem akar felőlem? Biztos hogy a telefonba fogja kiabálni. Még ha tudom is, hogy utál, nem akarom pont tőle hallani. Mit csináljak? Hamarosan mennem kell az étkezőbe vacsorára. Majd evés után eldöntöm." - zárta le gondolatmenetét. Felvette azt a ruhát, amit az egyik szobalánytól kapott. Karin nagyon szeret costplay-ezni, és Sasukét mindig is szerette volna hercegeknek készült ruhában látni. Most megkapta. A vendég benyitott az ebédlőbe, enyhén vörös arcát félrefordította. Azt szerette volna, ha csak Naruto látja ilyennek. Naruto. Az aki soha többé a szemébe se fog nézni, sőt lehet, hogy még köszönni se fog az utcán. Ezekkel a borús gondolatokkal ült le az asztal másik végére. A szolgálólány kihozta az első fogást, mely nagyon ízletesnek tűnt, viszont Sasuke csak túrta össze-vissza, egy falatot se véve a szájába.

-Mi a baj, Sasuke-sama? Talán beteg vagy? - kérdezte Karin aggodalommal a hangjában.

-Nem vagyok beteg, csak éppen fáradt vagyok a hosszú repülőút miatt.

-Értem. Kérlek, akkor fáradj vissza a szobádba, és ha megéheznél, akkor csöngess le a szobalánynak, ő majd hozni fog neked valami harapnivalót.

-Életmentő vagy, Karin-sama. - Sasuke majdnem elhányta magát a mézes-mázos hangjától. Hogy fog egy ilyen őrjítően idegesítő libával leélni egy egész életet? Fontosabb, hogy fogja Naruto nélkül? Ismét teljes depressziójával lépett be a szobájába. Nem merte felhívni Narutót. Egyszer az életben megtorpant. Már érezte, hogy testének pihenésre van szüksége, ezért levetve a 'bohócruhákat', lassan elcsoszogott az ágyáig, majd lefeküdt aludni.

* * *

Egy hét telt el azóta, hogy Sasuke Japánba ment feleségül venni Karint. Orochimaru végezte a munkáját, de Itachi látta, hogy a vállalat lassan, darabról-darabra széthullik. Nem akart visszamenni, ezért inkább elköltözött Narukóékhoz. A ház teljesen üres volt Sasuke nevetése nélkül, szóval nem volt ami marasztalja. Naruto amióta Sasuke elment, ki se dugta az orrát a szobájából. Húga viszi fel neki tálcán a kedvencét, az ínycsiklandó rament. Egy nap háromnegyedig van a tál, amikor kihozza, 2 napig meg teljesen teli. Naruko kezdi azt hinni, hogy Naruto sose épül fel, legalább is addig nem, ameddig Sasuke nem jön vissza. Egy nap, Naruto kilépett a szobájából, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Itachi éppen a konyhában sündörgött, amikor meglátta a háziurat, aki éppen készült eltaknyolni. Száz szerencséje, hogy az idősebbik Uchiha sikeresen elkapta. Ekkor lehetett észrevenni a depresszió művét. Naruto haja teljesen elvolt feküdve, szemei alatt vastag karikák húzódtak, szája egyfolytában lefelé hajlott. Izmost teste helyett, csak egy lefogyott, vézna csontváz díszelgett. Már lassan undorítónak hatott a látvány. Naruko kilépett a tálcával, amikor is az kiejtette a kezéből, amint meglátta bátyját. Odaszalad hozzá, átölelte, szorította magához amennyire csak tudta. Naruto még a fejét sem fordította az őt ölelő felé, hanem bámult előre, a nagy semmibe.

-Na-Naruto, kérlek, gyere vissza hozzánk! Tudod, hogy a húgod vár rád! Miért váratod őt meg? Gyere, bemegyünk szépen a kórházba. Ott majd rendbe hoznak téged, jó?

Itachi lesokkoltan hallgatta Narukót, ahogy harmadik személyként beszél Narutóval. "Vajon elment az esze? Ennyire megkergült volna Sasuke távolléte miatt? Ezt tudatnom kell azzal a hülyével." - ezzel az idősebbik Uchiha hangtalanul elosont, hogy felhívhassa öccsét. Pár kicsengés után a vonal másik végén hallani lehetett Sasuke hangját.

-Már megint te vagy? Most mit akarsz? - szokás szerint megint duzzogott.

-Sasuke, ugye tudod, hogy mekkora egy idióta vagy?

-Ez most meg honnan jött? Felhívsz, zaklatsz, erre még le is idiótázol? Mit képzelsz magadról, ki vagy te?

-Az vagyok aki kurvára elcseszte azt, hogy elengedett téged Japánba. Nyugodj meg, most nem miattad mondom, hanem az a szegény Naruto miatt, aki most készül Narukóval kórházba menni.

-Mi? Mi történt vele?

-Az, ami sosem kellett volna, hogy megtörténjen.

-Ezt hogy érted?

-Gyere haza, és meglátod. - erre Itachi letette.

-Itachi? Itachi! Hej, ott vagy még? A franc! Mégis mi történhetett?

Sasuke szólt Karinnak, hogy az eljegyzés elmarad, mert családi gondok miatt vissza kell mennie. Persze a lány rögtön játszotta a sértődöttet, amire Sasuke bepöccent, és totálisan lefújta, mint az eljegyzést mint az esküvőt. A lány pityergéssel próbálta rávenni nagy szerelmét a maradásra, végül már bőgött mint egy tehén. A fiatalabbik Uchihát mit sem érdekelte a jelenet, felült a magángépre és hazarepült. Hawaii még mindig napfényes hely, ahova Sasuke mosolyogva tért haza. Tudta, hogy Japánból való, de mégis ezt a helyet tekintette otthonának. Miután kiszállt a gépből, rögtön szaladt az utcára taxit fogni, amivel irány a központi kórház. Sejtette hogy oda vitték Narutót, mert mindig ha baja esett, akkor oda szállították be, hogy magán orvosok kezeljék. A taxis elvitte a fekete hajút, aki a kórház előtt egy nagy összeget nyomott a sofőr kezébe, és amint kinyitotta az ajtót, rohant a bejárat felé. Beérve, a portáskisasszonyt kérdezte, hogy egy bizonyos 'Uzumaki Naruto' nevezetű férfit be-e hoztak a kórházba. A fülig pirult kisasszony kikereste a számítógépből a nevet, majd rátalált a 203-as szoba alatt, amely az intenzívhez tartozott. 'Intenzív? Oda került? Mi történt?' Egy gyors 'Köszönöm' elrebegése után a fekete hajú szaladt a lifthez, majd felvitette magát a 3.-ik emeletre, ahol az életveszélyes betegek feküdtek, meg azok, akik épp kijöttek a műtőből. A 203-as szoba előtt ült egy nagyon ismerős hosszú hajú férfi, aki természetesen Itachi volt.

-Aniki! - kiabált Sasuke amint meglátta bátyját.

-Otouto. Hát eljöttél?

-Mi történt vele?

-Gyere be és meglátod.

Itachi kinyitotta öccsének az ajtót, majd beléptek. Naruko keservesen sírt testvére ágya mellett, remélve hogy még láthatja azt a kék szempárt. Sasuke nem láthatta a szőke testét a takaró miatt, de úgy lehetett kivenni a körvonalakat. A fekete hajú oda lépett Narukóhoz, a lány meg már szinte könyörögve nézett fel a melléállóra. Itachi megfogta a lányt a vállánál, és kivezette a szobából.

-Naruto, hallasz? Hülye kérdés... Biztos hallasz engem. Na most hegyezd a füled, mert nem mondom el kétszer. Nem vettem feleségül Karint és nem is fogom. Azért mentem Japánba, mert előled menekültem. Nem tudtam, hogyan bírnák ismét a szemedbe nézni, azok után, ami történt. Itachi felhívott hogy rosszul vagy, de álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire. Naruto, kérlek, ébredj fel. Nyisd ki a szemed és nézz rám. - Sasuke hallgatta a szívritmust követő gép idegesítő pittyegését, majd arra lett figyelmes, hogy a megszokott ritmus lassan, de biztosan gyorsul. Sasuke kezdett nagyon megijedni. Ránézett a szőke arcára, de a tengerkék szempár köszönt vissza. - Naruto! - a hangos kiáltásra Naruko és Itachi is berontottak a szobába, majd amikor a lány látta bátyját tágra nyílt szemekkel, hirtelen összecsuklott, és a földön ülve kezdett el zokogni. Most minden fájdalom egy hatalmas sziklaként zuhant le szívéről. Itachi boldogan nézte a szőke copfost, majd Sasukére fordította a tekintetét jelezve, hogy nem fognak zavarni. Így is történt. Az idősebbik Uchiha ismét kivezette a hatalmasakat ásító lányt, majd becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, nyugalmat adva a másik szerelmes párnak.

-Sa... su... ke... - csuklott el a szőke hangja, és enyhén kapkodott a levegő után, amíg kimondta a másik nevét.

-Naruto, soha, de soha többé nem hagylak magadra. Ígérem!

-Ígér... ed?ú

-Igen.

Ezzel a szőke elmosolyogta magát, és könnyek szöktek szemébe, mely úgy hatott, mintha a tenger mozogna a szemgolyóiban.

-Fájt... Elmentél... Én meg sírtam... És... - de Sasuke többet is hallott, mint akart. Mutató ujját gyengéden rányomta a szőke ajkaira, ezzel csendre intve őt.

-Ne mondj többet. Mostantól vigyázok rád.

-Köszö... nöm Sasu... ke. - motyogta végig, és a szemében időző könnycsepp most végre zöld utat kapott, hogy végigmossa Naruto arcát, mely egyben a szívéről is lemosott több tonnányi fájdalmat.

-Ne köszönd. Most inkább aludj. Majd ha felépülsz, akkor beszélünk. És nem kell aggódnod, nem megyek sehova. - Naruto megfogadva a fekete hajú tanácsát, csendben álomba merült. Amikor pár órával később felébredt, észrevette, hogy valami melegíti az oldalát. Lenézve vette észre Sasukét, aki az ágy mellett ülve hajolt rá az ágyra és úgy aludt, közben egy pillanatra sem engedve el a kezét. Narutónak el kellett mosolyognia magát a látványon, de nem volt sok ideje nézelődni, hisz a másik fiú amint érezte, hogy figyelik, menten kinyitotta a szemeit. Álmosan nézett Naruto kék szempárjába, és elengedve a szőke kezét, tenyerével gyengéden megsimogatta a bajuszos arcot.

-Ugye tudod, hogy most pont úgy viselkedsz akár egy Seme.

-Akkor te vagy az én Ukém?

-Na meg egy frászt, Teme!

-Ez az én Dobém. Ahogy látom nincs komolyabb bajod, a kóros soványságodon kívül.

-Ezen könnyen segíthetünk. - jött az ismerős hang az éppen kinyíló ajtó mögül.

-Húgiii! - örült meg Naruto húgát látván.

-Onii-chan! Úgy örülök! - szaladt Naruko az ágyhoz, és olyan szorosan ölelte meg bátyját, amennyire csak bírta.

Sasuke és Itachi kicsit messzebb álltak a testvérpártól, majd az idősebbik Uchiha odafordulva Sasuke füléhez, halkan sugdolózni kezdett.

-Sasuke, most mondjam meg Narutónak, hogy nem érdekelt téged, hogy mi van vele, és nem akartál semmi áron sem hazajönni? - vette föl gonosz vigyorát.

-Itachi... - Sasuke a lehető legmézesmázosabb hangján ejtette ki bátyja nevét, majd a lehető legpszihopatább módon folytatta. - Ha akár egy szót is szólsz, garantáltan ki foglak herélni, és a büszkeségeidet megetetem veled, vili? - a megfenyegetett egy fél lépésnyit hátrált, majd egy 'Csak vicceltem' mosollyal próbálta menteni az örökösöket.

-Na de ennyit a örömködésből. Mit gondolsz Naruto, mit hoztam neked? - Naruko kis sunyi vigyorát felvéve nézte az ágyban fekvő, értetlenkedő bátyját.

-Halvány lila fingom sincs... Mit?

-Ta-da! - és Naruko előhúzott egy dobozt, melyben benne lapult Hawaii egyik legfinomabb levese, a híres Ichiraku ramen(tudom, hogy a ramen eredetileg Japánból van, de elég durva lenne, 1 tál rament hozatni egészen onnan... Nem?). Naruto arca olyan gyorsan kapott színt, hogy már lassan észre sem lehetett venni, hogy betegeskedett volna. Kinyitotta a dobozt, elővette a pálcikákat, és befalata a még forró ínyencséget.

-Bwuaah... Ez jól esett. De rég ettem ilyen finomat.

-Ennek örülök Naruto. Akkor hazamegyünk? Gondolom most már semmi értelme itt lenni, nem?

-De, igazad van. Akkor lassan fel is kelek. - jó is lett volna, de a hirtelen fogyás miatt az izmai képtelenek voltak megtartani a fiú csontjainak súlyát, ezért mát készült volna elesni, de Sasuke megfogta, mielőtt bekövetkezhetett volna. - Te tényleg átveszed a szerepemet, Teme.

-Csak addig, ameddig fel nem épülsz azzá a Narutóvá, akibe beleszerettem, Usuratonkachi.

-Az jó, SasUKE! - Naruto nem sejtette, hogy mennyire érzékeny pontra talált, és Sasuke ezen totálisan bepöccenve szépen elengedte a szőkét, aki elég nagy puffanással ért földet.

-Teme! Ezt miért csináltad? - de a kérdezett nem adott választ, csak kirohant az ajtón. Nem láthatták a bent lévők a fiatalabbik Uchiha vörösen izzó fejét, mert az addigra elhagyta a termet. A kórház előtt zihálva támaszkodott neki a beton oszlopnak, próbálva enyhíteni szapora levegővételét. 'Te idióta! Olyan hangon mondtad, hogy azt hittem menten neked esek... Basszus!'

-Naruto. - segítette fel a földön fekvő fiút Itachi. - Ne haragudj rá. Mikor kicsi volt, akkor ezzel a névvel piszkáltam, de úgy látszik, hogy a te kiejtésed teljesen más reakciót váltott ki nála.

-Veszem észre. - simogatta durcásan a szőke a még enyhén lüktető orrát. 'Otthon találkozunk, Sasuke' mosolyodott el Naruto, amikor Naruko és Itachi kimentek a szobából, hogy hagyják nyugodtan átöltözni a szőkét.


	6. Valóra vált álmok

-De, igazad van. Akkor lassan fel is kelek. - jó is lett volna, de a hirtelen fogyás miatt az izmai képtelenek voltak megtartani a fiú csontjainak súlyát, ezért már készült volna elesni, de Sasuke megfogta, mielőtt bekövetkezhetett volna. - Te tényleg átveszed a szerepemet, Teme.

-Csak addig, ameddig fel nem épülsz azzá a Narutóvá, akibe beleszerettem, Usuratonkachi.

-Az jó, SasUKE! - Naruto nem sejtette, hogy mennyire érzékeny pontra talált, és Sasuke ezen totálisan bepöccenve szépen elengedte a szőkét, aki elég nagy puffanással ért földet.

-Teme! Ezt miért csináltad? - de a kérdezett nem adott választ, csak kirohant az ajtón. Nem láthatták a bent lévők a fiatalabbik Uchiha vörösen izzó fejét, mert az addigra elhagyta a termet. A kórház előtt zihálva támaszkodott neki a beton oszlopnak, próbálva enyhíteni szapora levegővételét. 'Te idióta! Olyan hangon mondtad, hogy azt hittem menten neked esek... Basszus!'

-Naruto. - segítette fel a földön fekvő fiút Itachi. - Ne haragudj rá. Mikor kicsi volt, akkor ezzel a névvel piszkáltam, de úgy látszik, hogy a te kiejtésed teljesen más reakciót váltott ki nála.

-Veszem észre. - simogatta durcásan a szőke a még enyhén lüktető orrát. 'Otthon találkozunk, Sasuke' mosolyodott el Naruto, amikor Naruko és Itachi kimentek a szobából, hogy hagyják nyugodtan átöltözni a szőkét.

Végre az ismerős ház előtt állt meg a nagy dzsip, ami Narutót és Narukót hozta haza Itachi vezetésével. Naruto remélte, hogy Sasukét találja majd a ház előtt, de sajnos csalódnia kellett. Úgy látszik a fiatalabbik Uchiha inkább a saját házába ment, ott akaródzott neki lenyugodni. Naruko besegítette bátyját a házukba, fel a szobájába. A lány letette a szőke srácot, majd sietett le a konyhába, hogy felhozza az ebédet. Naruto így lassacskán visszanyerte erejét, és néha egy kis mozgással összekapcsolva, az izmai is lassan kezdek ugyan olyanok lenni, mint előtte.

Naruto már lassan két teljes hete volt otthon, de Sasukének, se híre se hamva. Már kezdett aggódni, de Itachi megnyugtatta, hogy semmi baja, csak éppen Karint próbálja lerázni magáról.

-Értem. De attól még eljöhetett volna hozzám megnézni, hogy hogy vagyok, vagy valami. - szontyolodott el a szöszi.

-Nyugi, majd jönni fog. - mondta Itachi teljes nyugalommal.

'Vajon hol lehetsz, Sasuke? Mit csinálsz most?' - gondolta Itachi magában, hisz el nem tudta képzelni, hogy öccse merre lehet. Az utolsó két hétben még ő sem hallott semmit Sasuke holléte felől. Egy nap, csöngettek a kapun. Naruko volt a legközelebb a kis dobozhoz, így ő engedte be a jövevényt.

-Naruko, ki az? - szólt Itachi a konyhából.

-Az öcséd.

-Sasuke? - szaladt ki rögtön, hogy fogadhassa öccsét. Amint az említett belépett az ajtón, Itachi odalépett a fiúhoz és szorosan magához ölelte. - Hol voltál eddig?

-Elintéztem egy-két fontos apróságot. - válaszolta hűvösen a kérdezett. - Naruto?

-A szobájában van. Most nemrég érkezett meg a konditeremből, szóval sejthetőleg most már nagyban alszik. - válaszolta Naruko.

-Hogy van?

-Nagyon jól. Már teljesen visszanyerte a régi alakját. Egyfolytában eszik, szóval most már mondható a régi önmagának.

-Értem. Ennek örülök.

-Sasuke, most mesélj, merre jártál? - Itachi képtelen volt megülni nyugodtan a seggén.

-A cégnél raktam helyre pár rakoncátlan idiótát. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te tudtad mi folyik ott, igazam van?

-Igen. - hajtotta le a fejét Itachi.

-Akkor miért nem csináltál valamit? Nekem két teljes hetembe került, hogy újra rendbe hozzam a dolgokat! - üvöltötte a fekete hajú.

-Tehettem volna, de nem akartam. Te Orochimarura bíztad, nem? Akkor most ne rám kend a rossz döntésed miatt kialakult helyzetet.

-Igazad van. Bocsánat. - Itachi és Naruko lesokkolt. Sasuke bocsánatot kért valami miatt? Ezt fel kellett írni valahova.

-Ööm... Semmi baj, otouto. Inkább gyere be. Mindjárt kész az ebéd.

-Igaza van, Sasuke. Gyere. Azt hiszem Naruto is le fog jönni enni. Nagyon meg fog lepődni ezen a kis meglepetésen.

-Rendben. És köszönöm.

A szőke lány és az idősebbik Uchiha szépen megterített, majd Naruko gyorsan felszaladt az emeletre szólni bátyjának, hogy jöhet enni. Naruto kómásan kászálódott ki az ágyból, majd ujjaival valamennyire megfésülve haját indult a lépcsőkön lefelé. Szemhéja félig le volt csukva, így könnyen lehetett arra következtetni, hogy a srác még alszik. Ellépdelt Sasuke mellett, aki az asztalnál ült, és egy 'Yo' köszöntéssel maga is helyet foglalt. A két Uchiha testvér és Naruko tűkön ülve várták, hogy Naruto agyában mikor lesz meg a 100% feldolgozottság. Már szinte lehetett hallani a fogaskerekek nyikorgását mikor beindultak, a következő pillanatban már csak egy nagy 'EHHH?'-et hallatott a szőke. Narutón kívül mindenki hangosan nevetett.

-Mi-mi-mit keresel itt? Jobbat kérdezek. Hol a fészkes fenében voltál eddig? Tudod hogy mennyire aggódtam miattad? - üvöltötte a szőke szinte a könnyeivel küszködve. Naruto az utolsó pár napban már kezdte azt hinni, hogy Sasuke visszament Japánba. Naruko csak egy halk 'De cuki' kijelentéssel díjazta a jelenetet, Itachi meg csak kuncogott Naruto lassú észjárásán.

-Volt pár fontos elintézni valóm. - mondta haláli nyugalommal a kérdezett.

-És miért nem hívtál? Legalább valami életjelet küldhettél volna magadról.

-Nem volt időm. Zűrös volt az elmúlt két hetem.

-Ja, le kellett ráznod magadról egy hülye libát, igaz?

-Kit?

-Hát, nem Karint próbáltad meg eddig eltávolítani magadtól? - kérdezte Naruto. Sasuke itt Itachira nézett, ami persze a szőke figyelmét sem kerülhette el. - Hogy mi van? Itachi-nii, hazudtál nekem?

-Hááát... - vakarta a fejét a kérdezett.

-Teeeee! - kiabálta Naruto, majd éppen ütésre emelte a kezét, de Itachinak csak a vállát ütötte meg egy kicsit. Az idősebbik Uchiha már felkészült a legrosszabbra, de nagyokat pislogott, amikor egy enyhe ütést érzett. - Köszönöm, hogy félrevezettél. Megint betegre aggódtam volna magamat, ha tudom, hogy te sem tudsz semmit Sasuke felől. Köszönöm, Ita-nii.

Naruko mosolygott, Itachi enyhe pírral az arcán vakargatta a tarkóját és furcsán kacarászott, Sasuke meg szúrós szemmel nézte a vigyorgó szőkét. Naruto hangos haskorgása emlékeztetett mindenkit, hogy miért is gyűltek itt össze.

-Akkor inkább együnk. - mondta Naruko, aki rögtön hozta be a finomabbnál finomabb ételeket.

-Igeeen! Ma van miért ünnepelni. - örvendezett a szöszi.

Egy nagyon kellemes étkezést vittek végbe az Uzumaki házban. Nagyokat nevettek, jókat ettek-ittak és élvezték egymás társaságát. A nagy nevetésbe hallani lehetett egy enyhe szipogó hangot, melyet nem tudtak először beazonosítani, de végül mindenki Narutora nézett.

-Onii-chan, minden rendben? - nézett Naruko bátyjára.

-Pe-Persze. Csak sosem hittem volna, hogy valaha így összeülünk és beszélgetünk. - közben a könnyeit törölgette. - Azt hittem, hogy Sasuke elfogja venni azt a csajt és Japánban fog maradni, de szerencsémre nem így lett. - folytatta a magyarázkodást, majd egy hangos, meg könnyebülést sugárzó sóhajt eresztett meg.

-Dobe. - Sasuke csak ennyire méltatta a másik vallomását, bár szíve a felhők közt röpködött.

-Mi van? Én itt kínos helyzetbe hozom magamat, hogy ezt mind elmondjam, erre te csak le Dobézol? Temeee! Nem is szeretlek! - vágta a másik képébe, de ahogy kimondta rögtön meg is bánta. A másik három asztalnál ülő csak simán sokkot kapott, hisz erre a reakcióra nem számítottak.

-Mit mondtál? - kérdezte Sasuke egy kicsit bátortalanul. Naruto érezte, hogy folytatnia kell a veszekedést, bár ez nagyon fájt neki, de ha nem teszi, akkor Sasuke megint viccelődni fog vele.

-Azt amit hallottál. Basszus! Én tényleg kedves próbálok lenni meg minden, erre te ilyeneket mondasz nekem. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy nem is szeretsz engem. Sőt, soha nem is szerettél! - Naruto felállt az asztaltól, hogy a szobájába rohanjon, de ekkor Sasuke is felugrott a székéről majd hátulról megölelte a lökött szőkéjét.

-Te usuratonkachi. - mondta, majd egy gyengéd mosoly húzódott arcára. - Szeretlek te idióta. Mindennél jobban. És nagyon jó volt hallgatni amit mondtál.

-Ezt komolyan mondod? - érezni lehetett Naruto hanglejtésében a reménykedést.

-Persze.

Naruto kibontakozott Sasuke ölelő karjai közül, majd megfordult és egy csókkal díjazta szerelmét. Sasuke szíve kihagyott pár dobbanást, amint megérezte a szőke ajkait sajátján. Naruko elnézte volna a szerelmeseket, de Itachi kínos köhintései kizökkentették a fiúkat a mennyei érzésből. Persze egyre vörösödő fejüket a hosszú tincsekkel próbálták leplezni és lehetőleg kerülték a szemkontaktust. Végül elfogyott az étel és az ital, így nem maradt más, mint valamilyen szórakozás után nézni. Az idősebbik Uchiha egy kicsit kettesben akart lenni Narukóval, mert a Narutós eset óta nem igazán volt erre alkalmuk. Mivel a férfi tudta, hogy öccse is kettesben akar maradni a 'Dobe'-al, így kaja után elhívta Narukót egy kis vidámparkozásra, melyet a lány készségesen elfogadott. Naruto segített húgának lepakolni az asztalt, addig Itachi és Sasuke kettesben maradtak a nappaliban, és beszélgettek.

-Aniki, ugye nem azért hívtad el Narukót a vidámparkba, amiért én hiszem? - kérdezte Sasuke, és érezte, hogy a bátyja azt válaszolja, akkor arca egy erőteljes vörös színt fog kapni.

-Azért is. De főleg, mert már régen voltam vele kettesben. Így két legyet ütünk egy csapásra, nem? - Itachi a lehető legperverzebb vigyorával nézett Sasukére.

A kérdezett erre nem tudott mit felelni. Arca egyre jobban lángolt, Itachi még mindig vigyorgott, a lényeg meg az, hogy hamarosan egyedül marad a Narutóval. Kell ennél több?

-Fiúk, készek vagyunk. - mondta Naruko hatalmas mosollyal az arcán.

-Jah. Végre. - sóhajtotta a lány mögött lépdelő Naruto. Nem is kellett sok neki, mire észrevette Sasukét, aki kitartóan fixírozott egy pontot a szőnyegen. - Valami baj van, Sasuke?

-Mi? Ah, semmi. - válaszolta a kérdezett, érezhető remegéssel a hangjában.

-Hát jól van akkor. Naruko, mi megyünk? - nézett Itachi a lányra.

-Persze. Akkor legyetek jók, és lehetőleg ne romboljátok le a házat, oké?

-Jó szórakozást, Imouto, Ita-nii. - mondta Naruto fültől-fülig érő vigyorral. Amazok ketten csak integettek, majd kimentek Itachi kocsijához, és pillanatok alatt eltűntek a kapu mögött. Naruto elindult a bejárati ajtóból, vissza a nappaliba, ahol a fekete hajú szerelme ült a kanapén.

Sasuke kezdett rettentően ideges lenni. 'Vajon Naruto komolyan mondta, hogy szeret? És ha csak megint olyan sima fellángolás ez is, mint múltkor? Azt nem bírnám ki!' - Sasuke gondolatai csak úgy cikáztak fejében, hogy észre sem vette, hogy az éppen visszatérő Naruto lehuppant mellé az ülőalkalmatosságra. Mivel a szőke látta, hogy semmilyen reakciót nem kap a másiktól, így átnyúlt a fekete hajú vállán, és magához rántotta. Sasuke el nem tudta képzelni, hogy most milyen lehet az arca, így inkább belefúrta a szőke pólójába.

-Miért vagy ennyire feszült? - kérdezte Naruto. - Sosem láttalak ilyennek. Te mindig olyan komoly arcot vágtál, és legtöbbször mindenkivel elutasító voltál, most meg úgy viselkedsz mint egy szégyellős kislány. Ne érts félre, nagyon is tetszik ez a Sasuke is. Csak tudod, furcsa. - fejezte be a szőke, szemét le nem véve a másikról.

-Az ember akkor veszíti el a fejét, amikor azzal van, akit a legjobban szeret. - válaszolta Sasuke, még mindig arcát Naruto pólójába fúrva, hisz szégyellte magát. Egy Uchiha sosem lehet ilyen, főleg nem mások előtt. De Naruto más volt. Sasuke megbízott abban az idiótában, sőt akár az életét is rábízta volna.

-Értem. - a szőke Sasuke álla alá nyúl, majd felemelte, így láthatta azokat a gyönyörű fekete szemeket. Egyre jobban közeledett a másik ajkai felé, míg végül magáénak tudta azt a pár centi távolságot. Először csak ízlelgette a puha csodákat, majd végignyalt Sasuke alsó ajkán bebocsájtásért könyörögve. A fekete hajú még mindig nem mozdult. Se nem csókolt vissza, se nem adott engedélyt, ezért Naruto már elakart távolodni. Sasuke feleszmélve kómájából rántotta meg a szőkét a narancssárga felsőjénél fogva, így Naruto rázuhant a feketére aki még jobban húzta a pólót, hogy csókot kaphasson a felette lévőtől.

Naruto kicsit meglepődött a másik mozdulatain, de értve a célzást lehajolt és ismét megcsókolta szerelmét, most pedig választ is kapott rá. Először csak félénken mertek belekezdeni a játékba, ám a csók egyre jobban mélyült míg végül a levegőhiány miatt szétváltak. Naruto elbűvölve nézte Sasuke csóktól duzzadt, rózsaszín ajkait, melyek enyhén csillogtak a rajtamaradt nyáltól. Sasuke közben próbált észhez térni. A szoba forgott vele, és úgy érezte menten meghal a boldogságtól. Kinyitotta fekete szemeit és ránézett az őt figyelő Narutóra. A szőke nem a szemét nézte, ezt egyből megértette, hanem amikor kapcsolt, hogy az ajkait bámulja ennyire, enyhe vörös szín húzódott az arcára.

Naruto megelégelte a játszadozást. Lassan feltápászkodott a másikról, és felállt. Sasuke csak bambán nézte a másikat, semmit sem értve. Ekkor a szőke elindult kifelé a nappaliból, a fekete hajú meg nézett utána. Mikor Naruto észrevette, hogy szerelme nem követi, visszament. Sasuke még mindig a kanapén feküdt, totál ledermedve.

-Most jössz, Teme? - szólt a fekvőhöz.

-Mi? Hova? - válaszol kérdéssel a kérdésre.

-Hát fel a szobámba. Szerintem nem itt akarunk feküdni, ezen a kényelmetlen kanapén. Te nem így gondolod? - vigyorodott el Naruto, amint meglátta Sasuke arcát, mely mindig mélyebb vörös árnyalatot kapott. 'Szóval azt akarja?' - tette fel az Uchiha a kérdést, majd lassan felállt és odalépdelt Naruto mellé.

Egymás mellett lépdeltek felfelé a lépcsőn, egy szót sem szólva a másikhoz. Sasuke gondolatai közt egyen megakadt. 'De nem hoztam síkosítót! Akkor ebből nem lesz semmi. Amekkora farka van ennek a Dobe-nak, azt tuti nem hagyom krém nélkül bejutni a seggembe.' - fejezte be, amikor a szőke kinyitotta előtte az ajtót így előre engedve a feketét. Lassan ellépdeltek az ágyig, majd Naruto egy hirtelen mozdulattal maga felé pördítette Sasukét, karjait ráfonta annak a derekára és mélyen megcsókolta. A csók végeztével rálökte a feketét az ágyra, aki felszisszent a megepedettségtől. Egy szempillantás alatt Naruto Sasuke felett térdelt és csillogó szemekkel nézte az alatta fekvőt. Ismét egy csók, közben lassan tűntek el a feleslegesnek vélt ruhadarabok. Mire már mind a ketten csak boxerban feszítettek, Sasuke egy erőteljes lökéssel ellökte magától szerelmét.

-Mi a gond? - kérdezte Naruto meglepetten. Azt hitte, hogy az Uchiha is akarja. Vagy talán meggondolta magát?

-Nincs... - mondta rekedten.

-Mi nincs?

-Síkosítónk, te hülye. - válaszolt a kérdésre, majd ismét vörösödni kezdett.

-Jaaa... Szóval csak ez a gond? - kérdezte Naruto haláli nyugalommal.

-Mi 'csak'? Amekkora a farkad, azt tuti nem engedem be! - emelte meg a hangját, de amint eljutott agyáig, hogy mit is mondott, két kezét szájára tapasztotta. Naruto meglepődött. Naruto nagyon meglepődött. Enyhén ő is vörösödött, hisz nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is hallani fogja ezt Sasuke szájából. De az igazság az, hogy élvezte. Elmosolyodott, majd kihúzta az éjjeliszekrényének a fiókját és kutatni kezdett benne. Sasuke csak értetlenül nézte a másik mozdulatait, majd amikor Naruto egy tubust húzott elő, melynek a címkéjén ez állt: "Sex olaj", na akkor kiakadt. - Te vettél ilyet?

-Hát naná. Olvastam a neten, hogy 2 fiú hogy is csinálja, majd amikor rájöttem pár leíratlan apróságra, akkor elmentem és vettem ezt. Tudod, az elmúlt 2 hétben egyfolytában te jártál a fejemben, az elolvasott infók után pedig elég durva álmaim voltak veled kapcsolatban. És hát, most ezeket az álmokat szeretném valóra váltani. - húzta perverz mosolyra a száját.

Sasuke köpni-nyelni nem tudott hirtelen. Ez K.O volt a számára. 'Még hogy Naruto rólam álmodott? Méghozzá olyanokat?' - persze az alsó fele reagált a gondolatokra, és egy enyhe nyögéssel adta Naruto tudatára, hogy most már folytathatnák azt, amit elkezdtek.

Naruto értette a jeleket, majd lehajolt Sasukéhoz és mohón tapasztotta ajkait a másikéra. A szőke hatalmas tenyere elindult vándorútján, ahol kitérőt tett az egyik mellbimbóhoz, melyet egy picit megcsípte, a feketéből egy mély nyögést kiváltva ezzel. A kéz haladt tovább lefelé a kidolgozott hasra melyet az a selymes porcelán fehér bőr fedett. Egy picit masszírozta a már görcsbe rándult izmokat, míg végül idegtépő pillanatok múlva eljutott a boxerig. Megszakadt csók, de amint újultan megtelt a tüdejük levegővel, ismét birtokba vették egymás ajkát. Sasuke már kényelmetlenül mocorgott, de hirtelen ledermedt, amikor megérezte Naruto forró kezét a merevedésén a boxer alatt. Szerelme nem tétovázott sokáig, mert ahogy megragadta a tagon, azonnal kényeztetni kezdte, mely miatt édes nyögéseket váltott ki az alatta fekvőből.

Naruto belemosolygott a csókba. Érezte Sasuke minden egyes rezzenését, hallotta nyögéseit, látta kipirult arcát, melyek összességétől totál beindult. Most le vállt a fekete hajú ajkairól, és elkezdte szívni a nyakán azt az édes márványszínű bőrt. Sasuke kézfejével halkította nyögéseit, amit Naruto rögtön félresöpört és még ennek tetejébe egy mérges pillantással jutalmazta kedvesét. Naruto látta a fekete szemekben az ijedséget, mire gyengéden elmosolyodott.

-Hallani akarom az édes hangodat. Most mindenért kárpótollak. - miután befejezte mondókáját, elindult nyelvével ugyan arra a körutazásra, melyet a keze már megtett.

Sasuke hangját most nem volt mi halkítsa, így a már lassan sikítások töltötték be a szoba csendjét. A szőke lassan lehúzta a fekete boxert vigyázva, nehogy abbahagyja a szorgalmas munkát. Közben az érdes felületű nyelve elhagyta a vörösre szívott mellbimbót és lassan a hasat is befejezte. Sasuke hátravetette a fejét, ezzel mélyen belefúrva a párnába, majd érezte, hogy szerelme nyelve vészesen közelít ahhoz a ponthoz. Egy ideig levegőt is elfelejtett venni, amikor megérezte Naruto nyelvét tagján, de amikor a szőke a szájába vette Sasukét, a fekete hajú majdnem elélvezett a forró érzéstől. Nem kellett sokat dolgoznia Narutónak, mert pár erősebb szívás után kedvese teste megfeszült és egy hangos nyögés kíséretében a szájába élvezett. Sasuke próbált levegőhöz jutni, addig Naruto lenyelte a szájában lévő nedvet az utolsó cseppig. A fekete hajú tudatáig csak most jutott el, hogy mit csinált pár pillanattal ezelőtt. Hirtelen felült, de ekkor látta, hogy a szőke sem fogja sokáig bírni, ha nem csinálnak valamit.

Sasuke fogta és maga alá gyűrte szerelmét. Csókolta, kényeztette, meg minden. Majd nyúlt a tubusért és elkezdte az előkészületeket. Eltorzult az arca a fájdalomtól, Naruto meg képtelen volt tovább nézni.

-Add, segítek. - súgta Sasuke fülébe, majd elvette a tubust és nyomott az ujjára egy nagyobb adagot. Oda illesztette a bejárathoz, majd lassan nyomni kezdte befelé a krémtől csúszós ujját. Érezte hogy ölelik az izmok, így kénytelen volt arra gondolni, hogy milyen lenne, ha már a tagja lenne ott. Ránézett Sasukére, és ismét azt az eltorzult arcot látta. Úgy akart segíteni, hogy odahajolt a fekete nyakához, majd szívni, kényeztetni kezdte a területet. A várt hatás nem maradt el. Sasuke hangosan nyögdécselt, csípőjét néha erősebben nyomta a benne lévő ujjra. Fájdalmat is érzett, de vágyat is a másik után.

Miután Naruto érezte, hogy az bent lévő ujja kényelmesen elfér, akkor társított a meglévő mellé még egyet. Nem kellett sok idő, és a harmadik is bent volt. Sasuke hangja megőrjítette a szőkét. Ekkor Naruto figyelmes lett valamilyen mondatfoszlányokra, melyek a fekete felől érkeztek. Jobban hegyezte a fülét, majd amikor meghallotta az egészet hatalmasat nyelt.

-Naruto, téged akarlak. - ismételte meg hangosabban Sasuke.

A szőke megragadta a feketét a karjánál, és maga alá húzta. Így Naruto volt felül, és Sasuke alul. A szőke levette a boxert, mely alatt már fájdalmasan ágaskodott tagja. Sasuke is vetett egy pillantás az elővett szerszámra, de sok ideje nem volt gyönyörködni, mert Naruto már a lábait fogta, és lassan furakodott egyre beljebb.

Az ifjabbik Uchiha nem számolt azzal az érzéssel, mellyel szembe került. Irgalmatlan erővel szorította maga alatt a takarót, szorosan összezárta szemeit és próbált minél halkabban tűrni. Ez a kínlódás Naruto figyelmét nem kerülhette el, ezért eleresztette a fekete lábait, a füléhez hajolt, majd súgott bele.

-Sasuke. - majd ismételte a nevet, mígnem a szólított kinyitotta a szemeit. - Nézz rám és lazulj el. - ahogy a szőke mondta, a másik úgy követte.

Nem telt sok időbe, és Sasuke megszokta a kellemetlen érzést, mely minden egyes lökéssel valamiféle vággyá csiholódott át. Most is erősen markolászta a takarót, de most már az élvezet miatt. Mikor már érezték mind a ketten, hogy nincs sok a végéig, Sasuke elengedte az anyagot és Naruto nyaka köré emelte kezeit. Pár erősebb lökés után a fekete hajú nem bírta tovább és átlépte a kiteljesedés kapuját, és mikor Naruto megérezte, hogy az izmok tagja körül összeszűkültek, követte szerelmét. A napbarnított test ráomlott a márvány fehérre. Levegővételüket próbálták szabályozni és élvezték egymás leheletének melegét. Naruto kihúzódott Sasukéból és oldalra gurult, így maga is kényelmesen elterülhetett az ágyon.

-Le kellene fürdenünk, nem? - kérdezte a szőke, de semmi kedve nem volt fölkelni. Sasuke csak odabújt Narutóhoz, szorosan magához ölelte, majd válaszolt a kérdésre.

-Majd később. Most inkább aludjunk. - majd egy ásítás, és Sasuke már az álmok mezején járt. Naruto még nézte egy kicsit a békés arcot, és azon gondolkodott, hogy hogy lehetett ekkora hülye. Elengedte élete szerelmét Japánba és majdnem elveszítette. Gondolatban fölpofozta magát, majd egy mosoly kíséretében elaludt.

Naruko és Itachi egy órával később hazaértek. Első dolguk volt megkeresni a fiúkat, akiket elsőből meg is találtak. Bekukucskáltak az ajtón, majd mosolyogtak ahogy meglátták a srácokat egymásba gabalyodva.

-Szóval sikerült. - súgta Naruko a fölötte tornyosuló Itachinak.

-Úgy tűnik. Hagyjuk őket aludni. Biztos fáradtak. - és becsukták az ajtót, majd ők is nyugovóra tértek.


	7. A múlt fájdalmai

-Le kellene fürdenünk, nem? - kérdezte a szőke, de semmi kedve nem volt fölkelni. Sasuke csak odabújt Narutóhoz, szorosan magához ölelte, majd válaszolt a kérdésre.

-Majd később. Most inkább aludjunk. - majd egy ásítás, és Sasuke már az álmok mezején járt. Naruto még nézte egy kicsit a békés arcot, és azon gondolkodott, hogy hogy lehetett ekkora hülye. Elengedte élete szerelmét Japánba és majdnem elveszítette. Gondolatban fölpofozta magát, majd egy mosoly kíséretében elaludt.

Naruko és Itachi egy órával később hazaértek. Első dolguk volt megkeresni a fiúkat, akiket elsőből meg is találtak. Bekukucskáltak az ajtón, majd mosolyogtak ahogy meglátták a srácokat egymásba gabalyodva.

-Szóval sikerült. - súgta Naruko a fölötte tornyosuló Itachinak.

-Úgy tűnik. Hagyjuk őket aludni. Biztos fáradtak. - és becsukták az ajtót, majd ők is nyugovóra tértek.

Másnap reggel Sasuke ébredt elsőnek. Felkönyökölt az ágyban és figyelte az álmában mosolygó szöszit. Valami hihetetlen boldogság járta át a testét, szíve kiakart ugrani a helyéről. Már annyi kapcsolata volt lányokkal, de még senkinek sem sikerült annyira boldoggá tennie, mint ennek a lökött dobenak. Mivel tisztában volt az éjjel történtekkel, megpróbált a lehető legcsendesebben eljutni a fürdőig, de még mielőtt kiléphetett volna az ágyból, karok fonódtak derekára. Meglepetten nézett hátra, amikor is egy rettentően nyűgös Narutóval találta szembe magát.

-Hova? - volt az egyszerű kérdés a szőke részéről.

-A fürdőbe tusolni. - válaszolta a fekete.

-És gondolod, hogy eljutsz odáig? - ez a kérdés meglepte az Uchihát, majd egy bizonytalan bólintással folytatta útját ki az ágyból, de igen csak furcsa volt, mert egy pillanat alatt a szőnyegen feküdt. - Én szóltam. - vigyorgott a szöszi, majd kilépett az ágyból, odament szerelme elé, majd ahogy volt, karjaiba kapta Sasukét.

Az Uchiha fülig pirult, hisz most tényleg olyan mint egy lány. Naruto lassan megindult a szobájához tartozó fürdő felé, majd besétált, közben Sasuke megremegett a kezeiben.

-Valami baj van?

-Folyik ki. - majd lenézett.

Hát igen, nem fürödtek meg mindjárt sex után, így biztosra lehetett venni, hogy valami ilyen fog történni. Naruto enyhe színt kapott, amikor eszébe jutott az éjszaka és az, hogy mi is folyik ki éppen. Sasukét berakta a tus alá, majd megeresztette a vizet. Beállította egy kellemesebb hőmérsékletre, majd kezdődhetett a tisztálkodás. Naruto teljesen elkényeztette az Uchihát, hisz Sasukének még egy ujját sem kellett megmozdítania. Mikor a szőke "ott" is megmosta szerelmét, megtörölköztek és Naruto ismét kezei közé kapva a feketét, visszavitte a hálóba. Leültette a székre, majd gyorsan áthúzta az ágyat, utána a már tiszta takaró alá fektette szerelmét. Sasuke semmit sem értve figyelte a szőke minden tettét. Naruto elvitte a szennyest, majd lerohant a konyhába ahol Itachi és Naruko jólesően "fogyasztották" egymást. Naruto köhintett, mire a galambok szétrepültek. Naruko csak mosolyogva figyelte bátyját, ahogy az előveszi a tálcát, majd lassan pakol rá. Itachi ajánlott pár apróságot, amiből vigyen fel, mert öccse azt nagyon szereti. Naruto megfogadta a tanácsokat, majd a teli tálcával indult vissza az emeletre. Sasuke még mindig félig ülő helyzetben dekkolt az ágyban, amikor is ajtónyikorgásra lett figyelmes. Meglátta Narutót, aki a tálcával imbolygott be a szobába, majd egy hatalmas mosollyal letette azt a fekete elé.

-Jó étvágyat. - mondta a szőke. Sasuke ránézett a tálcán lévő finomságokra, melyek látványától hangosan megkordult a gyomra. Elmosolyodott, majd lassan nekilátott. Amikor az utolsó falat is lement a torkán, Naruto paradicsomlevet töltött egy pohárba. Sasuke elsőből tudta, hogy mit fog kapni, melynek rettentően megörült. El is vette egyből a poharat, majd pár kortyból kiitta a tartalmát. Naruto csak mosolygott szerelme viselkedésén, de látva, hogy a pohár üres, töltött még egyet. Sasuke ezt már lassan itta ki. - Ízlett?

-Nagyon. Köszönöm. Jah, és aniki neked is köszönöm. - mondta egy kicsit hangosabban az ajtó felé nézve. Az nyikorgott is egy kicsit, ahogy az idősebbik Uchiha lassan kinyitotta.

-Szívesen otouto. - mosolygott a férfi.

-Imouto, bejössz végre, vagy ott akarsz állni az ajtóban egész nap? - nézett most Naruto az ajtóra, mire húga belépett rajta.

-Honnan tudtad?

-Ahol Ita-nii van, ott vagy te is, vagy nem?

-Heh... Kiismertél.

-Ah, igen. Otouto, Narukóval elutazunk egy hétre.

-Hova mentek?

-New York-ba tárgyalni az ottani vállalatok főnökeivel. Neked kellene jönnöd, de Naruko felajánlotta, hogy velem tart. - magyarázta Itachi.

-Értem. - bólintott Sasuke, majd Narutóra nézett, akin látta, hogy egy picit elszontyolodott. - Nyugi, Dobe. Haza fognak jönni. - mondta gúnyosan, majd elkuncogta magát. Naruto persze rögtön ugrott a cukkolásra.

-Teme, tudom! Mégis... - lehajtotta a fejét, majd egy picivel később húgára nézett. - Naruko, hiányozni fogsz. - odament a lányhoz és megölelte.

-Onii-chan. Te is nekem. - ölelte vissza bátyját.

-Mikor indultok? - kérdezte a szőke, amikor elengedte Narukot.

-Még ma este. - válaszolta Itachi.

-Ita-nii, vigyázz a húgomra. Ő a családom és nem bírnám ki, ha baja esne. - nézett egyszerre dühösen és kérlelően a szőke fiú az idősebbre.

-Persze, Naruto. Ezt mondanod sem kell. - mosolyodott el az Uchiha.

-Köszönöm.

-Akkor, mi megyünk is, ugye Itachi? - nézett a lány a mellette állóra.

-Igen, igen. Fiúk, legyetek jók. Még elmegyünk venni pár apróságot és rögtön megyünk a repülőre. Így nem fogtok minket látni egy hétig, de kibírjátok, igaz? - mind a ketten bólintottak. - Akkor jó. Sziasztok. - búcsúzott a pár.

Naruto még egy kicsit szomorkásan bámulta az ajtót, majd az ablakhoz rohant, hogy még egy utolsó pillanatra láthassa testvérét. Mikor Naruko beszállt a kocsiba, Naruto egy hatalmas, szomorú sóhajt eresztett ki. Sasuke csak felvont szemöldökkel nézte az ablakban álldogáló dobét.

-Ennyire nem bízol meg a bátyámban? - kérdezte végül, mikor Naruto még mindig nem volt hajlandó elfordulni az üvegtől.

-Csak... - kezdte a szőke elhaló hangon. - A szüleink is így mentek el, hogy azt mondták, nem lesz semmi baj, de mégsem tértek soha vissza. - mondta ki őszintén. Az ágyban fekvő szerelme felé fordult, aki egyből kiolvasta a kék szempárból, hogy nagyon rossz emlékek idéződhettek fel a szőkében. Odainvitálta az ágyhoz, majd amikor Naruto végre leült, Sasuke szorosan magához ölelte.

-Elakarod mesélni? - Naruto egy enyhe bólintással jelezte, hogy elkezdi a történetet.

-Az úgy volt, hogy a szüleink valami telefonhívást kaptak az ügyvédünktől. Valami faszi akart velük tárgyalni, mivel apu volt Japánban Konoha polgármestere. Egy gyárat akartak építeni a kis településen, de apu ezt ellenezte, mert a környék védetté lett téve, hisz rengeted ritka növény és állat élt ott. Ezt a védettséget természetesen apu szerezte meg. Amikor az a faszi oda akarta építeni a gyárát, persze előbb a polgármesterrel kellett beszélnie, hogy az megadja az engedélyt. Anyu nem akarta egyedül hagyni aput, ezért felajánlotta, hogy vele megy. Nem mellékesen pont úgy, mint ahogy Naruko Itachinak. - Sasuke bólintott. "Hát ezért fél ennyire?" Naruto eközben folytatta. - Anya megfogott engem és Narukot, elvitt az egyik barátunk családjához. Lehet ismered is őket. Nara Shikamaru anyukája vigyázott ránk. - Sasuke a név hallatán felkapta a fejét. "Shikamaru? De hát ő velem járt egy osztályba, még általánosban. Akkor Naruto is?" Gondolatmenetét viszont megszakította Naruto rekedt hangja. - Ekkor láttam anyut és aput utoljára élve. Útközben a reptér felé egy idióta balfasz hátulról beleszaladt a taxiba, ami anyuékat vitte. A hírekben úgy mondták, hogy a sofőr és két utasa az autóban égett. Persze a részeg állatnak egy haja szála sem görbült. - a szőke szomorúsága kezdett dühbe fordulni. - És mikor elmentünk Shikamaruékkal a tárgyalásra, a részeg mindent letagadott. De persze nyilvánvaló, hogy ő tette, hisz mindenki látta. Utána valamit ott pofázott, meg erre-arra, és minden tárgyaláson egyre jobban tette a hülyét. Valami pszihomókus, - itt kuncogott egyet, majd ismét visszatért a dühös pillantása, - azt mondta, hogy a palinak megsérült a lelke. - ezt gúnyolódva mondta, majd keserűen felnevetett. - Persze, majd éppen neki. Akkor Naruko és én mit szóljunk? Megölte a szüleinket. Egyre több tárgyalás folyt. Jah, de még a tárgyalások előtt eltemettettük a szüleinket. Naruko azt hittem idegösszeomlást fog kapni, de egész jól bírta... Legalább is egy ideig. Mivel a környéken nem élt egyetlen rokonunk sem, ezért egy árvaházba kerültünk. Ott én védtem meg mind a kettőnket az ott élő kegyetlen kölyköktől. El sem hiszed, hogy néhány seggdugasz mennyire gonosz tud lenni. Teltek-múltak a napok, a hetek, hónapok, és éppen 2 nap volt a szüleink halálának évfordulójáig, amikor az árvaház gonosz banyája, hozzáteszem mindenki így hívta, bejött közénk és engem meg Narukót elkezdett kifelé ráncigálni. Ekkor jött Tsunade-baa-chan értünk. Ő a nagynénink. - Naruto elmosolyodott, ahogy visszagondolt a régi emlékekre. - És ekkor elhozott ide minket, Hawaiira. Na de vissza a tárgyalásra. Szóval, mi a tárgyalásokra már az árvaházból mentünk. Kb 3 hónapig húzódott az ügy. Szóval, amikor a pszihomókus valami szellemi betegségről kezdett el hadoválni, az ott ülő emberek rögtön elkezdték sajnálni a pasit. Na akkor kiakadtam. De ezek után még jobban. Nem hogy börtönbe nem csukták, hanem házi őrizetet kapott egy hotelban, főleg, hogy miután letelik a megadott idő, mehet Isten hírével! Semmi büntetést nem kapott! Semmit! - Sasuke látta Narutón, hogy fájnak neki ezek az emlékek, de örült, hogy szerelme megosztotta vele. Fogta és ismételten jó szorosan magához ölelte a szőkét. Naruto kezdett lecsillapodni, remegése is abbamaradt. Nem tudta mióta beszél, de valahogy jobban érezte magát, hogy elmondta valakinek. Most felnézett a fekete hajúra, majd folytatta. - Attól a naptól kezdve Tsunade-baa-chan foglalkozott velünk, nála éltünk. Itt jártunk iskolába meg minden. Közben Naruko tőzsdét tanult a nagynénink oldalán, és nem telt bele egy évbe, a húgom lekörözte mesterét. Még Baa-chan is meglepődött a fejlődést látva. Még két évet maradunk nála, és azután vettük ezt a kéglit. - Naruto lassan nézett körül szobájában, majd visszafordult Sasukéhoz. - Ide költöztünk és azóta itt élünk. Most sejtem, hogy az a kérdés motoszkál a fejedben, hogy ha van pénzünk egy ekkora házra, akkor én miért dolgozok. Egyszerű. Egy nap, amikor Narukóval lementünk a partra úszni, egy nagyobb hullám elsodorta őt. Ekkor az éppen szolgálatban lévő vízi mentő mentette meg a őt. Annyira lenyűgözött a munkájuk, hogy elkezdtem tanfolyamra járni és végre én is mentő lettem. Szeretem ezt a munkát, csak a hölgyek vaklármái eléggé fárasztóak. - mosolyodott el, majd egy pillanatra rá komor tekintettel szerelmére nézett. - És neked milyen történeted van? Jobb mint az enyém?

-Hát, talán egy fokkal jobb. Jah, de még el nem felejtem. Te Shikamaruval jártál egy osztályba, még általánosban? - Naruto nem értette, hogy honnan jön ez ide, de végül is bólintott. - De elfelejtettük egymást.

-Mi van?

-Shikamaru velem is egy osztályba járt, ami azt jelenti, hogy te meg én is. - Naruto felpattant az ágyról, majd a szekrényéhez rohant. Szinte kitépte a fiókot, majd kutatott benne. Valamit, ami egészen az alján volt. Egy sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, amikor meglelte a keresett dolgot. Sasuke felé fordult, kezében a tárgyakkal. "Fényképek?" Nézett Sasuke értetlenül. Naruto visszaült a helyére, majd lassan adogatta a képeket. A fekete hajú elképedve mustrálta őket, hisz ezeken még alsósok. Sasuke sok képet látott, amelyekből hiányzott egy-egy darabka. Mikor az utolsó képet is szemügyre vette, Naruto a kezét nyújtotta szerelme felé, majd egy rakat fecnit adott neki. Sasuke hitetlenkedve nézte őket. Mindegyiken ő van. - Hát ezek?

-Mindig kivágtalak a képekről és a pénztárcámba süllyesztettem őket, hogy mindig velem legyél. Ez csak most jutott eszembe. - kuncogott halkan. - Na de most mesélj.

-Hát... Khm... Japánban születtem, ott éltem, mint te is tudod addig, ameddig negyedik osztályos nem lettem. Utána a családunk elköltözött New York-ba valami üzlet miatt. Ott folytattam Itachival az iskolát. Akkoriban még kicsi voltam, ezért Aniki sokat játszott velem a szabad idejében, de közben még apám tanításával is tartotta a tempót. Hihetetlen volt, elképesztő és én is szerettem volna olyan lenni mint ő. Elkezdtem olvasni azokat a könyveket, melyeket apám adott Itachinak, de bizony egy büdös kukkot nem értettem belőle. Ekkor Aniki odaült mellém és magyarázott. Apám bejött egyszer és nagyon dühös lett rám, mert akadályozom a bátyám tanulását. Rögtön kizavart a szobából és megparancsolta, hogy attól a naptól kezdve egyedül kell aludnom. Hozzáteszem, addig a napig Itachival aludtam. Pityeregni kezdtem, hisz kicsit sem tetszett az ötlet, de apám még dühösebb lett rám és megütött. Bőgve szaladtam ki onnan, magára hagyva a bátyámat azzal a gonosz emberrel. A szobámba szaladtam ahol anyám éppen takarított. Elmeséltem neki a történteket, ő meg elővett egy ragtapaszt a köténye zsebéből és az arcomra ragasztotta, majd azt lágy hangján mondta nekem: "Nincs semmi baj, kisfiam. Apád gyorsan dühös lesz, de ettől eltekintve téged is szeret. Csak éppen rosszul mutatja ki." Hát igen, hittem anyámnak és megpróbáltam jó fia lenni apámnak, de bármit próbáltam tenni, ő mindig mérges lett és legtöbbször amikor megakart ütni, akkor Itachi állt a lendülő kéz útjába és a pofonokat mindig ő kapta. Apám minden alkalommal, mikor megütötte a bátyámat, tudta, hogy ezt nekem kellene kapni és észrevettem, hogy Itachi arcán az ütések egyre jobban látszódnak és egyre lassabban gyógyulnak. Bűntudatom volt minden alkalommal, hisz nekem kellene szenvednem, nem neki. Egy este, az már a negyedik vagy ötödik nap volt amikor egyedül "aludtam", mert hát nem aludtam, hanem napközben anyám mellett tudtam kipihenni magam, ismét sírtam, mint mindig. Nem is vettem észre, hogy valaki ellépdel a szobám előtt, ezért már csak arra lettem figyelmes, hogy nyílik az ajtóm. Rögtön abbahagytam a sírást és éppen készültem lefeküdni, amikor Itachit láttam meg az ajtóban. Odajött hozzám, megölelt, majd bebújt mellém és reggelig együtt aludtunk. Hosszú idő óta az első estém volt amit átaludtam. Reggel apám mérhetetlenül dühös lett. Láttam a szemében a kegyetlenséget és a gyűlöletet amikor rám nézett. Éppen készült egy hatalmas pofont adni Itachinak, amikor én már nem bírtam tovább és a bátyám elé álltam. Akkora ütés volt, hogy a falig repültem, ahol a fejemet bevertem a falba, onnan semmi emlékem addig, ameddig a kórházban fel nem ébredtem. Itachi ott ült az ágyam mellett és egyfolytában fogta a kezem. Nagyon megörült amikor kinyitottam a szemem. Anyu bejött a kórházi szobába, majd könnyes szemmel ölelt meg. Ekkor jött azzal az ötlettel, hogy elköltözünk Hawaiira. Akkor, de még most is boldog vagyok, - enyhén elmosolyodott. - hogy ide költöztünk. Összepakoltunk New York-i házunkból és apámat otthagyva kerestük az új otthonunkat. Itt folytattam egyetemi tanulmányaimat, és persze Itachi sem hagyta abba a sulit. Egy hónapig tartott a boldogság. Anya valami trópusi betegséget kapott el, amitől egyre jobban gyengült a szervezete. Az orvosok nap mint nap azt mondták nekünk, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, meg fog gyógyulni. Ismét hittem, de újból csalódnom kellett. Anyu a betegség megjelenésétől számítva három hétre meghalt. Aniki a pénzünk egy részét a temetésre költötte. Két hétre rá, elkezdett tőzsdét tanulni. Egész jól ment neki és addig folytatta, ameddig anyagilag teljesen talpra nem álltunk. Ekkor ötlött az eszébe, hogy alapítsunk egy vállalatot. Én nem akartam, mert nagyon rossz érzésem volt miatta, de mivel bíztam a bátyámban, ezért nem ellenkeztem. - szemei elkomorodtak, ahogy visszagondolt egy igencsak rossz emlékre, viszont arcán semmi sem látszott. - Meg is nyitottuk a "Testvérek" név alatt és mivel Itachi rengeteget tanult a cégvezetéssel kapcsolatban, ezért valami hihetetlenül jól ment. Már a világon mindenki tudott a cégről, így a New York-ban élő apám figyelmét sem kerülte el. Eljött ide, Hawaiira, és találkozott velünk. Meglepődött, amikor engem és a bátyámat látott az elnöki székben ülni. Szeretett volna kibékülni velünk és összeolvasztani a cégeinket, de Aniki tudta, hogy ismét apánk venné át az irányítást, ezért elutasította az ajánlatot, továbbá felvásárolta az egész Uchiha vállalatot és a miénkbe olvasztotta. Apa dühkitörést kapott és engem okolt az egészért. Hogy is mondta? - egy pillanatra gondolkodóba esett, majd amikor magabiztosan bólintott, így idézte apja szavait - "Sasuke! Te taknyos kölyök! Ellenem fordítottad a bátyádat! Te semmirekellő! Sosem szerettelek igazán, de most kifejezetten gyűlöllek! A családunk szeme fénye, Itachi, egy ilyen hülye gyerek miatt bemocskolta a kezét! Ezért megöllek!" És rám támadt. Persze az őrök rögtön berontottak az irodába és lefogták apámat. Átadták a rendőrségnek, majd börtönbe került. A tárgyaláson kimondták az ítéletet; tíz hosszú évet kapott. Ismét csalódtam. Már harmadszor bíztam meg valakiben, és újból fájdalom ért. Na, de ezek után minden tökéletesen alakult. Anikivel nem messze vetünk egy szép villát és oda költöztünk. Együtt megyünk munkába, ha szabadnap van, azt is együtt vesszük ki, szóval minden időd együtt töltünk. Egy nap Itachi kapott egy telefonhívást. Kb öt hónapra rá, hogy apánkat börtönbe csukták. Itachi nem akarta elmondani, hogy ki volt és mit akart, én meg nem faggatóztam. Pár évre rá visszaemlékeztem erre a kis titokra és hiába próbáltam rávenni, hogy árulja el, csak nem akarta. Felfogadtam egy nyomozót, hogy derítse ki az igazat. Arra végkép nem számítottam, amit mondott. Apám pár éve felakasztotta magát a cellájában és ennek tetejében a dátum kb megegyezett azzal az idővel, amikor Itachi kapta a telefonhívást. Akkor végleg elszakadt valami bennem. Magamba fordultam, depressziós lettem és azóta a nap óta utasítok el mindenkit magamtól, aki megpróbál a közelembe férkőzni. Na ez alól csak a bátyám volt kivétel, most meg te és Naruko természetesen. - fejezte be mosolyogva. Naruto elszomorodott szerelme múltján, így bármiféle figyelmeztetés nélkül magához húzta a feketét és hevesen megcsókolta.

-Szóval nem jobb mint az enyém. - mondta a szőke még mindig szomorkásan. - De ami volt, elmúlt. Az a lényeg, hogy te és én, meg a bátyád és a húgom boldogok vagyunk együtt, nem?

-De igen.

-Hmm... - hümmögött Naruto, közben jobb kezével az állát vakargatta.

-Min gondolkodsz? Ne erőltesd meg azt a kicsi agyad, mert még eldurran és még az sem lesz. - gúnyolódott Sasuke, amire Naruto ismét ugrott.

-Temee! Amúgy, azon töröm a fejem, hogy neked nem kell bemenni dolgozni egy hétig és én is szabadságon vagyok pillanatnyilag.

-Ezt eddig is tudtam. Mi a lényeg?

-Az, hogy most egy hétig annyiszor csinálhatjuk és ott, ahol és amikor akarjuk. - húzta perverz vigyorra a száját a szőke. Sasuke erőteljesen pirult Naruto nagy örömére.

-Te perverz! - kelt ki magából Sasuke. - Mégis miket gondolsz?!

-Azt amit mondtam. - vigyorgott még mindig.

-Agh! - kiáltotta el magát a fekete, majd bebújt a takaró alá.

Sasuke szerencséjére és Naruto bánatára megszólalt a kapucsengő, ezért a szőkének nem volt több alkalma piszkálni szerelmét. Ki is ment a szobából, mire a fekete hajú egy hatalmas sóhajt eresztett meg. "Atya úr Isten! Ez a hülye usuratonkachi!" Gondolta magában Sasuke miközben próbálta legyőzni az arcába tóduló vért. Eközben Naruto a lépcsőkön tartott lefelé, boldogan fütyörészett. Kiment a kapuhoz és látta, hogy a póstás áll ott egy levéllel a kezében. A szőke át is vette, majd kíváncsiságát alig győzve lépkedett vissza a házba, utána bement a nappaliba, leült és felnyitotta a levelet.

"Kedves Uzumaki Naruto,

Nem tudom, hogy ismersz-e engem, de a nevemet lehet, hogy hallottad. Karin vagyok. - Naruto szemei elkerekedtek. "Mit akar ez a nő tőlem?" Tovább olvasta. - Tudom, hogy Sasuke-sama miattad tért vissza Hawaiira és miattad bontotta fel az eljegyzésünket és mondta le az esküvőt. Tudom, hogy boldog párt alkottok és nem is az árulkodásért, de csak hogy tudd, Sasuke-sama nem csak a tied. Sőt, jobban mondva, először az enyém volt. - a szőke leengedte a levelet és emészteni kezdte az olvasottakat. Mikor elég erőt vett magán, felemelte a papírt és folytatta. - Nem veled feküdt le először, bár ezt gondolom te is tudod. Na most, annyit szeretnék mondani, hogy Sasuke-sama már velem is jót hancúrozott az ágyban. Azt hiszem ennyit akartam. További szép napot.

Üdvözletem, Karin."

Fejeződött be a levél. Naruto nem hitt a szemének. "De hisz Sasuke azt mondta, hogy senkivel sem feküdt le. Azt mondta, hogy Sakura csak hazudott, hogy megszégyenítse mindenki előtt. Vagy lehet, hogy mégsem Sakura hazudott, hanem az a hülye Teme? Én meg tényleg mint egy Dobe, beugrottam neki? Nem hiszem el!" Temette arcát kezei közé. Észre sem vette, hogy Sasuke lejött az emeletről. Az ifjú Uchiha nézte a kanapén ülő szerelmét, de el nem tudta képzelni, hogy mitől lett ennyire rossz hangulata.

-Naruto? - szólt oda a fiúnak. Az Uzumaki srác rögtön felkapta a fejét, arcáról patakokban folytak le a könnyei. Sasuke megrémült és rögtön megakarta ölelni a szőkét, de az felugrott a kanapéról és ellépett. - Naruto, mi a baj?

Választ nem kapott, mert már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy a szőke kiviharzik a nappaliból, majd egy hangos csapódás a bejárati ajtónál és végül az autó motorjának hangja. Utána akart szaladni, de annyira meglepődött a reakción, hogy mozdulni nem tudott. "Naruto. Mégis mi baja lehet?" Kérdezte magától. A nappaliban lévő üvegasztal alatt egy felnyitott levelet talált. Nem volt benne semmi, de a feladó nevét ellehetett olvasni. Hihetetlen düh kerítette hatalomba, amikor a néven végigfuttatta szemeit. "Karin. Az a büdös kurva! Vajon mit írhatott Narutónak? Meg kell találnom azt az idiótát, még mielőtt hülyeséget csinál!" Már pattant is fel és szaladt a garázsba, hogy saját autójába huppanva induljon a szőke után. Útját egyenesen a part felé vette, hisz sejtette, hogy szerelme oda ment. Ha valami bántotta, akkor mindig a tengert bámulta. Befordult a parkolóba és bingó! Naruto autója szokásos helyén állt, de gazdája nem volt benne. Sasuke is leparkolta a sajátját és elindult befelé a tenger felé. Elég korán volt, így pár emberen kívül senkit sem látott. Sétált a homokban pár percet, mire észrevette szőke szerelmét az egyik sziklán ülni. Mögéje osont, majd hátulról megölelte.

-S-Sasuke? Mégis mi a francot keresel itt?! - üvöltötte Naruto.

-Téged, te nagyon hülye! - szólta le a fiút. - Amúgy a Karintól kapott levélben mit hazudott össze az a liba? - Naruto nem hitt a fülének.

-Honnan tudsz róla?

-Egy kis nyomot hagytál nekem az üvegasztal alatt. De most mutasd. - lépett Sasuke Naruto elé, kezét enyhén előre nyújtva. A szőke először habozott, de végül odaadta. A fekete hajú olvasni kezdett, majd ahogy dühe egyre jobban fokozódott, úgy remegett a kezében a papír, mígnem összetépte. - Most rögtön megyünk Japánba Karinhoz! Személyesen fogom kiszedni belőle, hogy miért hazudott neked és te is jössz velem, hogy a saját füleddel halld. - ezzel Sasuke befejezve a beszélgetést, kezdte el ráncigálni Narutót a parkoló felé.


End file.
